Calvin and Hobbes go to Hogwarts
by SilencerRolf
Summary: Calvin and Hobbes have been invited to Hogwarts! What adventures await them there? *Yep. This is the story that I wish to delete. I just can't do it. Too many memories I suppose. Looking at this though... Yeah it's pretty bad. Don't go in expecting anything good. Check out The Best Seven Years instead of this.*
1. The Letter to Hogwarts

Calvin and Hobbes got to Hogwarts.

Chapter 1: The letter to Hogwarts.

An Owl shot out of the distant and a letter fell on to the front door step of a bright blue house that stood on the street corner. In the front yard there were 4 trees that stood. The 1st tree had a broken tree branch as if someone had fallen from it.

"Oh..." Calvin moaned as he picked up the mail at the front door.

"Your mom always told you that tree had some dead branches and it was dangerous." Said the tiger who sat next to Calvin.

"Shut up Hobbes..." He mumbled.

Calvin's parents looked at him as if Calvin was crazy. To them Hobbes was a stuffed tiger but in Calvin's eyes Hobbes was a real tiger. Nobody seemed to see Hobbes the way Calvin did.

Calvin looked through all the mail and he found a letter to him. He threw the mail on the counter and tore open the letter like crazy. He read the letter and here is what it said:

_Dear Mr. Calvin_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find an enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins on September 1__st__. We await your owl by no later than 31__st__ of July._

_Yours sincerely,_

Minerva McGonagall

Headmistress

"Wow!" Calvin said with excitement.

"A Wizard School! Do you think that this is real?" Asked Hobbes

"I think so." Said Calvin.

"I just have this gut feeling that this is real." Stated Calvin.

"Do you think that your parents will allow you to go to Hogwarts?"

"Maybe... Just to get away from all the mayhem I cause. Remember that one time-"

"Don't bring that one up."

"No. Not that one."

"The one with the slugs?"

"No the one with the birds.

"I don't think I want to hear this."

"Anyway... What are we going to do?"

"Calvin?" Calvin's Dad said not even looking up from his book.

"I just got this letter to Hogwarts School!" Calvin said.

"Really? To a School?" Calvin's Dad Said as he put down his book.

"Not just a school dad. A wizard school!" Calvin yelled with excitement.

His dad looked at him blankly and toke the letter from Calvin's Hands. He read the letter like a hundred times before saying. "Sounds like someone is messing with you son." He stampeded.

"No! It's real!" Calvin Protested.

Suddenly the door swung open and a lady popped out. She looked quite old and she wore strange clothes that Calvin did not recognise.

"Who are you?" Asked Calvin's Dad.

"I am Minerva McGonagall. And I take that you are Calvin's father." Said Minerva.

"What kind of joke are you playing on my son?" He asked.

"Joke? This is no Joke sir." She said calmly.

"Alright then. If you are with a witch and wizard school prove it!" Calvin's Dad Yelled.

Minerva raised her wand at a cup that was standing on the side of the table.

"_Wingardium Leviosa"_ She muttered.

The cup hovered into the air and stood there in the air. Calvin's Dad took off his glasses and cleaned them with his sleeve and placed them back on his head. Calvin stood there with a smile on his face.


	2. School Stuff

"S-So this is really a Wizard School?" Calvin's Dad said as the glass lowered slowly to the table.

Minerva nodded.

"Alright! Let's go!" Hobbes yelled.

"Now now tiger. Calvin will have to get his supplies in London before he goes to Hogwarts." Said Professor McGonagall.

Calvin shot up in the air. "You can see him too?" he asked.

"Yes. Certain animals can only be seen though special means. Such as Thestals can only be seen by people who has seen death. With Hobbes you must have seen a great deal of joy to see him." McGonagall replied.

"Well. I am a very joyous animal." Hobbes said.

Calvin's Parents looked at them with an odd expression on their faces. "Then tell me this. We have a lot of joy in this family. We should have been able to see Hobbes right?" Calvin's Mom asked.

McGonagall looked at them and replied. "Muggles aren't able to see certain types of magic."

"Muggles?" Calvin asked.

"Muggles are people who have no magical powers. And you Calvin are a Muggle Born type of Wizard. Meaning that your parents have no magic but you do." Answered McGonagall.

"Oh." Hobbes said.

Later in London...

"Are you sure that this is the place?"

"Pretty Sure... Hey who are those kids?"

Over everyone who was there Calvin saw a group of kids and their Mom and Dad it looked like they were wizards too.

Calvin and Hobbes looked over at them and followed them to find that they were gone and a giant door of bricks was starting to close!

"Hurry!" Yelled Calvin!

They jumped through the brick wall that closed behind them.

"Whoa!" Calvin said in a deep voice.

There was everything a wizard could want there. There were candy shops there were robes shops and everything!

"We hit the jackpot Hobbes." Calvin stated.

"Alright. Hmm... First we need three sets of plain work robes... One plain hat... A Pair of Protective Gloves... And one winter cloak." Hobbes said not looking up from his list.

"But... How are we supposed to pay for all this? We don't have any money." Calvin said.

"Check your pockets." Hobbes ordered.

Calvin reached into his pocket and pulled out a bag of coins. 50 bronze ones, 30 silver ones and 10 gold ones.

"I love magic." Calvin said.

Calvin went into a store that read _Madam Malkin's Robes for all occasions_.

"Cool." Hobbes said.

Calvin came out with all kinds of robes.

"What now?" He asked Calvin

"You're School Books." Hobbes replied looking at the list.

"Ohh..." Moaned Calvin who was never thrilled by reading that changed when he saw in a book in the window called _Curses and Counter-Curses._

After buying all the stuff for Hogwarts Calvin looked through the window at a sign that said Quidditch.

"Hmm... Now that looks like sport I would like." Calvin said.

Hobbes looked at a broom that one of the model people where holding and looked thoughtful.

"Now all that's left is... a wand." Calvin said.


	3. Getting a Wand

"Ollivanders huh? Let's go in." Hobbes said.

The store looked like no one was attending it.

"Hello there young boy" A Man Said coming around the corner.

"Picking out your first wand? Let's see then... ahh! Here's one then."

"Now what?" Calvin asked.

"Give it a wave."

Calvin gave it a slight flick and boxes went flying every which way and one hit Hobbes right in the nose!

"Nope. Defiantly not." Ollivander said.

"Try this one."

Calvin gave this new wand a swirl and a glass vase that looked like it had been put back together smashed into a million pieces.

"No. Not this one. But don't worry we'll find your wand." Ollivander said.

He picked up a golden colour box and looked thoughtful.

"I wonder... Give this one a try." He said.

Calvin gave this new wand a wave and a burst of light shown out of the top and it lit up the whole store.

"Whoa!" Calvin let out.

"Yes. It's about time another one of these where sold. That wand is a Maple and Centaur Tail Core a very fine wand indeed. I was worried that you might get my last Phoenix tail feather."

"Why?" Calvin asked.

"Because they are very hard to make. And I was trying to save them for special occasions."

"Cool. So who else has a centaur tail wand like mine?"

"Only 2 others. These wands are very tricky to sell. Not that many are gifted with the ability to own a wand like this."

"Whoa."

"I'm sure that you have your train to get to sir. It leaves at 11:00."

"Oh yeah! I gotta go! Bye Ollivander!" Calvin said as he ran out the door.

"Calvin you still need an owl." Hobbes reminded Calvin.

"Oh right."

Calvin came out with an orange owl in a cage.

"This is Tiger." Calvin said.

Later at King's Cross. Calvin looked at his card telling him that all muggle born are given instructions on how to get on to Platform 9 and three quarters. Calvin ran at full speed toward the wall and went right through it to get on to the train.

"Holy Sugar Bombs! Would you look at that?" Calvin said.

"Calvin maybe you might want to try and sound more like wizards. You know. Saying stuff like wicked and stuff." Hobbes suggested.

"Sure whatever." Calvin said.

Later on the train...

Calvin and Hobbes looked up and down for an empty corridor but couldn't find one.

"Find if we sit here?" Calvin asked.

"Sure." Said the boy.

"I'm Albus by the way. Albus Potter."

"And I'm James Potter. And I'm trying out for the team seeker."

"I'm Calvin. And this is Hobbes." Calvin said.

After a while they all became friends.

"This is my owl Hedwig. I named her after my dad's old owl." Albus said.

"And this is Tiger. I just got him in Diagon ally." Calvin explained.

"This is Firebolt. I named him after the fastest broom in the world." James said.

Just then a girl with red hair came and asked.

"Has anyone seen my owl Pidwigeon?"

"Your owl's name is Pidwigeon?" Calvin asked.

"Yes. My dad pulled that prank on me. But I don't mind." She said.

"I wish my dad was like that." Calvin mumbled.


	4. The Sorting

Upon arriving at Hogwarts Calvin felt a great joy in getting there.

It was time for the sorting to begin.

Professor McGonagall toke a hat and list off from the table.

"Now when I call your name you will come up and I will place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your house." She said.

"Scorpio Malfoy" She said looking at the list.

A Blond headed boy came up and sat down and the sorting hat barley touched him and the hat said "Slytherin!"

There was a smirk on his face when it said Slytherin.

"Susie Derkins" McGonagall Said.

Calvin's smile turned into a frown. Susie was at Hogwarts too? That was the last thing that he needed.

"Hmm... Alright then... Hufflepuff!" The sorting hat said.

"Albus Potter" She said.

Albus went up to the hat looking quite pale. Almost as pale as Scorpio.

"Hmm... I see... Gryffindor!" The hat said.

"What's the big deal about the houses?" Calvin asked Fred.

"Oh. When you are put into the houses than you stay there for the whole time you're at Hogwarts."

"Hmm..." Calvin thought about what house he wanted to get into... Was it Hufflepuff? No. Maybe Gryffindor?

Calvin looked across at Scorpio's Table and the whole table looked like Moe had been slit into hundreds of people. He defiantly did not want to go to Slytherin.

"Calvin?" McGonagall asked.

Calvin stepped up the stairs and the hat was placed on his head.

"Hmm...A Lot of Creativity in you... And some wits... not a lot of wisdom though... Ravenclaw!" The hat said.

Calvin thought yeah I belong there.

After the sorting he met up with James and Albus.

"Sorry that you were put into Ravenclaw Calvin." Albus told Calvin.

"Nah. It's okay. I actually wanted to go to Ravenclaw." Calvin replied.

"Really? We thought you might be put into Gryffindor." James said.

Back in the common room...

"I think that I'm really going to like it here Hobbes." Calvin said as he put his stuff on his wall.

"Yeah..." Hobbes said as he went to sleep.

"I finally know why I'm different." Calvin said.

The next day...

"Oh man. Oh man. We had Charms this morning. I can't believe that I forgot!" Calvin told himself.

It would usually Calvin telling Hobbes but Hobbes wasn't allowed to come to class with him.

Calvin busted into the room panting and out of breath "I'm sorry I'm late Professor Flitwick... I got lost..."

"It's quite alright Mr. Calvin. Please take your seat." The Little Professor said.

Calvin toke his seat next to Albus and Susie.

"Today we are going to learn one of the most useful spells. The _Reparo _Charm. It has the ability to repair nearly every substance." The Professor said.

"Now let's try. Put a bit a depth into your voice when you say it." He said.

Calvin pointed his wand at the broken bowl in front of him and said "_Reparo"_

The bits of glass flew into the air and fixed the bowl in a matter of seconds.

"Holy Su- I mean. Wicked." Calvin said.

He looked over a couple of students. Most had done it but a few were having trouble. Some giggled when they waved their wands at the broken bits and said Reparo. But most were having trouble even saying it. Calvin thought it was because of their ascents.

Suddenly a large boom went off and one of the kids was all black and dusty. Still holding his wand still just staring at his broken desk.

"_Reparo" _Said a voice beside Calvin.

Suddenly the desk and broken bowl looked new again aside from the fact that the desk had a big black mark on it.

Calvin saw that it was Susie. "Show-off." Calvin mumbled.

_Author's note: The reason I put Calvin in that certain house is because I did a test online for the sorting and I put in what Calvin would do and I ended up with Ravenclaw. Plus. You need to have wits and creativity to get into Ravenclaw. And Calvin has a lot of creativity._


	5. Potions and Brooms

Calvin enjoyed every class except for Potions.

They were trying a simple potion to get rid of boils when Calvin tried adding something to the potion then the whole thing blew up!

The professor turned at Calvin not looking very pleased.

"5 points from Ravenclaw." He said sternly.

"But I didn't –"Calvin Started

"5 more points from Ravenclaw!" He said.

Calvin started to speak up again to argue when someone kicked him from under the table. It was Fred.

"You don't want to start getting this guy on your bad side. He is starting to remind of Snape. My dad told me all about him."

Calvin eventually got the potion right. He sneaked a bottle of it with him just in case of an emergency.

He looked at his list and he had flying practice next.

"All right everyone. I want you to step up to the right side of your broom and say up."

Calvin stepped up to his broom and said up. Nothing happened. He said it a bit louder and still nothing happened. He was starting to get a bit frustrated. "UP!" He yelled. The broom shot up into his hand.

"Finally." Calvin said.

After everybody had gotten their brooms into their hands the coach began to speak when Calvin noticed a rock being flung over the castle.

Calvin jumped onto his broom and flew at it and caught the rock in his hand right before it touched the coach's head.

"Mr. Calvin what are you-"She started and was staring at Calvin who had just caught a rock that could have really hurt her. She looked over his shoulder to see some Slytherin students on the roof.

"50 points from Slytherin!" She yelled.

"As for you Mr. Calvin. I have something I want to ask you."

Later...

"Seeker! You got a part on the team?" Hobbes asked franticly.

"Yep. Plus I'm the youngest Seeker in around 2 decades!" Calvin said.

"Oh look. There are two Slytherin students bullying that Ravenclaw student." Hobbes stated.

"I'll stop them!" Calvin said pulling out his wand.

"But Calvin. Do you know any spells that could repel them?"

"Of course I do."

Calvin cleared his thought and said clearly. _"Confundo" _

A shot a blue energy hit the two Slytherins before they could turn around.

They became all confused and wobbly.

"I want you two to go and turn yourselves in picking on this student." Calvin said.

They did as Calvin told them and went up the stairs.

Calvin and Hobbes laughed upon seeing this.

"Thank you." Said the student as he went off to rejoin his friends.

"Calvin. When did you learn a Confundo spell?"

Remember that day at Diagon ally. I saw a book in a store. So... I bought it with the few extra coins I had.

"Oh. I want to borrow it." Hobbes said.

"Sure. Just make sure that no teacher sees you reading it." Calvin replied.

When they got back to the common room. Calvin was being praised for being the youngest seeker in 2 decades.

"Thank you. Thank you. You're too kind" Calvin said as he was being carried.

"Can you believe it Hobbes! The youngest seeker in two decades..."Calvin said in his bed as Hobbes was reading the joke spells book.

The next day. Calvin was no longer bragging and being praised. But he was nervous. Today was his big game against Slytherin. The Captain had already trained Calvin this morning and explained how the game is played.

"Calvin. You're going to need to keep up your strength for today." Susie told Calvin.

"She's right you know." Hobbes said.

Just then Tiger came flying in and dropped a huge box right in front of Calvin.

"Oh good. I was worried that it might come later." Hobbes said.

"What it it?" Calvin asked.

"An early birthday present. I thought about getting you one for your birthday but you are the new seeker so I thought that you could need the extra help." Hobbes replied with a smile.

"How did you pay for it?" Susie asked.

"All the Ravenclaws pitched in." Hobbes said.

Calvin, Hobbes and Susie opened the box to find a broomstick.

"It's a broomstick." Calvin said.

James leaned over to look at it from the Gryffindor table and said. "That's not just a broomstick. That's a Comet 290! A pretty great broom."

"All right!" Calvin said eating his eggs and getting his confidence back.

Later that day...

Calvin hopped on his broom like the others and soared high into the sky.

"I want a nice, clean game from all of you." The coach said.

Calvin hoped to high heaven that a bludger wouldn't hit him.

"The bludgers erupt followed by the golden snitch. Remember that the snitch is worth one hundred and fifty points and the seeker that catches the snitch ends the game."

"Let the game begin!" Yelled the announcer.

Calvin started looking for the snitch right away. He starred left and right.

"Spaceman Spiff. Interplanetary Space Warrior is searching for a golden energy source that can get him of this planet." Calvin told himself.

Hobbes who was watching the game yelled "Calvin! Over there!"

Calvin came to his senses and turned around to see the Slytherin Seeker chasing the snitch. In a panic he flew as fast as he could toward the snitch. Just then a bludger came at high speed and just missed Calvin's Spiked Hair. He took his eyes off the snitch to see one of the bullies that he jinxed in the hallway. He continued to chase the snitch. The other Seeker was rough. He hit Calvin and bashed into him. Calvin decided to fight back he struck into him causing him to fall off course and lose sight of the snitch.

Calvin chased the snitch as much as he could.

"How fast can this thing go!" Calvin asked himself.

"Calvin look out!" Said a voice from the seats. He couldn't tell who had said it but he looked up to see another bludger being sent and him. It hit Calvin causing him to fall off his broom and hit the ground.


	6. Magical Creatures and Attacks

Calvin opened his eyes. He didn't feel that hurt other than his shoulder looking crooked. He stared over at his Comet 290 which was still in perfect condition. Then he heard the announcer say.

"Calvin has caught the snitch! In the final total. Ravenclaw with 180 points and Slytherin with 40 points. Ravenclaw Wins!"

Calvin peered over at is hand that was closed tightly. He opened his hand to find the golden snitch right there in his palm.

He stood up holding it while people were chanting his name. Calvin never felt happier in his whole life.

Calvin figured that when he fell the snitch must have been caught under his hand and before it could get away he tensed up before he was smacked into the ground.

"You did great for your first game Calvin." James Congratulated.

"Sorry about the broken shoulder Calvin." Hobbes said.

Calvin had been in the hospital wing for a day now and he was still pretty happy about winning his first game.

"It's okay. The lady here said that it should be better by tomorrow." Susie said.

"It seems like the beater has a bone to pick with you." Albus said.

"Well I..." Calvin started.

"You jinxed him." Susie said still looking at her copy of _Standard book of spells year 1._

"How did you know?" Hobbes asked.

"Didn't you notice me at flying practice? I was following you to congratulate you when I saw you use a Confundo spell on them." Susie explained.

Calvin looked away.

"But did they at least turn themselves in?" He asked.

"Why else would they be mad at you?" She responded.

Calvin gave a nervous laugh.

The next day Calvin had Care of Magical Creatures with Hubues Hagrid.

"Everyone these are Thestals. You're probably wondering why only a couple of you can see them. Can someone tell me why?" Hagrid asked.

Before Susie could raise her hand Calvin already had his hand up.

"Yes Calvin."

"Thestals can only be seen by people who have seen death." Calvin answered remembering what McGonagall had said.

"Right you are. 5 points to Ravenclaw." Hagrid Said.

Calvin was pleased with himself. Susie asked "How did you know that?"

"Secret" He said.

"Raise your hand if you can see them." Hagrid asked.

About 9 people raised their hands including Susie.

"You saw death Susie?" Calvin asked.

"Yes. My grandmother." When she said that her eyes became watery.

Calvin felt guilt like never before. I shouldn't have asked he thought.

Afterward Calvin scooted back to the common room to rest. When he got there Hobbes was playing a game that looked like chess.

"Queen to F4. Checkmate." Hobbes said. And the queen picked up her chair and smashed the king to bits with it.

"How do you do it?" The Ravenclaw asked.

"Years of practice." Hobbes answered.

"What is that game?" Calvin asked.

"Wizard Chess. Want to play?" Hobbes replied.

"No Thanks." He responded.

"By the way. You have Quidditch practice on Thursdays." Hobbes told Calvin.

"Okay." He said.

At Midnight...

Calvin was wondering around the corridors at midnight. Just after 5 minutes his flashlight went out.

"Darn!" Now what?" Then he remembered a spell that Susie had used when they had to go through the dark cave with Hagrid.

"_Lumos!"_ He said.

The tip of his wand lit up like a flashlight only stronger.

He was making his way toward the kitchen when he heard something.

He pointed his wand in that direction.

"_Confundo!_" A voice from the hall said.

A blue flash of energy came straight at Calvin. Calvin jumped to the side and fired back.

"_Flipendo!"_ He yelled.

Calvin heard a grunt and assumed that his spell worked and knocked back his enemy.

"_Fiendyfire!"_ Yelled the voice.

A Massive snake of fire came out of the darkness. It lunged at Calvin. But Calvin jumped to the side.

I don't know that many spells Calvin thought to himself.

"_Flipendo!" _Calvin yelled.

The blue energy bounced right off the snake.

"_Flipendo! Flipendo!" _Calvin was more worried about dying than having points taken away.

Once again the energy bounced off the flaming snake.

It came at Calvin again. Calvin tripped over his robes just as the snake prepared to sink its teeth into Calvin.

"_Aguamenti" _Calvin yelled.

The water barley came out of his wand. Right time not to know how to do it properly.

"_Aguamenti!"_ Calvin tried again.

The Water spat out of his wand like a water gun. And struck the snake in the eye. It backed off again.

"_Aguamenti!"_ He Yelled again.

The Water Came out in a large jet and struck the snake back. He thought he had beaten it.

But it kept on coming toward him.


	7. ChristmasSusie vs Scorpio

_Author Note: You probably already noticed but I made a reference to Bill Watterson creator of Calvin and Hobbes. Pretty obvious don't you think._

Suddenly there was a flash and McGonagall, Professor Flitwick and Professor Watterson appeared in front of the snake and released a powerful magic onto it. It vaporised the snake into ashes.

They turned to Calvin who was still lying down on the floor.

"Mr. Calvin are you alright?" Flitwick asked.

"I'm okay."

"What were you doing?" Asked McGonagall

"I was on my way to the kitchen." Calvin replied.

"10 points from Ravenclaw." McGonagall said.

"Wait now Minerva I just realised that Calvin was able to create a full Aguamenti spell! That spell was meant for 6th years and he did it." Flitwick said.

"Hmm... It looks like Calvin has done well in practicing his spells. Cancel the 10 points. And add 5 points."

Calvin was not expecting that.

He could not shake the image of the snake from his mind.

Christmas

Calvin woke up to Christmas early like he did every Christmas morning.

He ran down the stairs to find presents in the Ravenclaw room.

"Merry Christmas Calvin." Hobbes said downstairs.

"Same to you- What are you wearing?"

"Oh. Rose's Granma made it." Hobbes replied.

Calvin looked through his collection of presents very clearly. He had got a set of Quidditch clothes from Rose (Probably her grandmother made them). A Book on Quidditch from James. A Pair of Dragon scale Gloves from Hobbes. A wand polisher from Albus.

After opening all the presents Calvin found one to him under the tree.

"Looks like a big one. Who's it from?" Hobbes asked

"There's no name. Let's open it." Calvin said eagerly.

He found that it was a Broomstick collectable items.

"Wow!" Calvin said open eyed.

He stared at the glass case. It had a compass you can strap on your broom for long journeys, a polishing kit, Broom needle trimmers, and a reusable golden strap that grows and shrinks to keep the end of your broom looking neat.

Calvin went upstairs to the boys rooms and grabbed his Comet 290 and brought it downstairs.

While Calvin polished the handle Hobbes trimmed the broom needles. After finishing Calvin strapped the compass on the handle and the golden strap on the broom needles to make it look like a Nimbus 2000 according to the Quidditch book that he got.

Calvin put his Comet 290 on his wall. Next he polished up his Centaur Wand. The golden like handle shimmered in the sunlight and the brown glowed like a new table. He placed it in his robes.

"What did you get Hobbes?" Calvin asked as he chewed on some burtey bots every flavor beans.

"Hmm... Look at this case." Hobbes said.

"Uh... Blahhh!" Calvin said.

"What? I didn't do that at your-" Hobbes started.

"No. I got Vomit Flavor. Ugh.." Calvin told him as he placed his box of beans on the table.

"Oh. Hmm... Haven't you seen this case somewhere?" Hobbes asked.

"Yah... I just don't know where." Calvin replied.

Hobbes opened it and found a wand.

"It's this wand. The Tiger Hair Core wand! It's done!" Hobbes said as he jumped around the room.

"A Tiger Hair Core Wand? They make those?" Calvin asked.

"No but I put in a special order 3 months ago and it came!" Hobbes said finally calming down.

"But the wand chooses the wizard. How are we sure that this wand will pick you." Calvin asked.

"It will. Here. _Lumos!" _The tip of Hobbes' wand lit up the whole room.

"_Nox." _Hobbes finished. The light went out.

"Cool." Calvin said.

Calvin peered over at the bulletin board that hung over the fire place.

_News:_

_A duelling club is in order. Students who wish to join will come over to Professor Watterson's class at 12:00 after Charms with Professor Flitwick._

_Also be aware that we had an attack on a student last night nobody was hurt but let us speak clearly until the culprit is found students are to not go to out of the school grounds._

"You hear that! A duelling club. We should join!" Calvin suggested.

"Sure. Now I can put my new wand to the test.

Later in Defence against the dark arts...

"As you all know. We are having a little duelling club this afternoon. So I am going to teach you some spells so that you can defend yourselves. I would want two volunteers from our class. Hmm... let's see... Susie Derkins and Scorpio Malfoy."

Susie stepped up onto the platform and raised her wand. Scorpio did the same.

"On the count of three I want you to cast your charms and spells at your opponent. I don't want you using spell that will cause accidents. 1... 2... 3..."

"_Descendo!"_ Scorpio yelled.

A flash went off on Scorpio's wand and Susie crashed through the floor.

A bunch of Slytherin students were laughing while the Hufflepuffs looked concerned.

Susie pulled herself out of the rubble and pointed her wand at Scorpio.

"_Flipendo!" _Susie yelled.

A shot of blue energy struck Scorpio in the chest and flung him back.

When he pulled himself up he yelled _"Relashio!" _

Susie raised her wand and said calmly _"Protego."_

A small energy like spell appeared and totally blocked the hex.

"_Expelliarmus!" _Susie yelled. A shot of red light shot out the tip of her wand and blasted Scorpio off his feet and into the air thus making him land out of bounds.


	8. The Dueling Club

_Author's notes: I just remembered that Scorpio is actually Scorpius. But I figured that people call him by his nickname._

At the duelling club...

"Alright. I have been given permission to start this new duelling club. You saw how it was done is Defence against the Dark Arts class. We are going to start off with a tournament! The winner will get 30 points to his or her house. First up, Albus Potter and Mike Finnegan."

Albus pointed his wand at Mike and began the duel.

Albus yelled. _"Expelliarmus!"_

A shot of red light soared at Mike but he sidestepped it and fired the same spell back at him.

Albus shot right up into the air and landed with a thud.

He tried raising his wand and then he heard _"Flipendo!"_

Albus shot right out of bounds.

"An excellent performance Mr. Finnegan."

Calvin looked at the magical board that crosses out the names of who loses and moves the names that have won up in the tournament.

"Next. James Potter and Susie Derkins."

James looked a bit nervous. Calvin thought that he was there to witness Scorpio's defeat in class.

"_Expelliarmus!" _Susie started with.

James jumped to the side narrowly dodging the attack.

"_Flipendo!" _The spell hit Susie about 3 feet back just missing out of bounds.

"_Flipendo!" _James again fired.

"_Expelliarmus!" _Susie yelled. The blast of energy collided with Flipendo!

The energy blasts collided with destructive force. Susie held her wand with both hands now and her red blast was moving closer to James' wand.

Eventually Susie's blast beat James' blast. The whole crowd stared at them.

"T-That was Priori Incantatem. I can't believe a first year and a second year conjured it." Professor Watterson sputtered out.

"What's that?" Calvin asked.

"It's when two of the same core spells collide." He replied.

"Let's get past this. Next up Hobbes and Scorpius Malfoy."

Hobbes and Scorpius walked up the platform and went into attacking poses.

"Ready to get the fleas knocked out of you?" Scorpio taunted.

"Or maybe the grease out of your hair?" Hobbes taunted back.

Scorpio was turning red in his face with anger.

"_Stupefy!"_ A shot of red light shot out of the tip of Scorpio's wand and struck Hobbes to the ground.

"Oh no! Stupefy is a stunning hex!" Susie said from the sidelines.

"It looks like this match is won." Scorpio said as he turned his back to Hobbes.

"_Expelliarmus!" _Hobbes yelled back on his feat smiling.

The spell blew Scorpio a few feat back.

"Why you little!" Scorpio yelled when he got back on his feat.

"_Stupefy!" _Scorpio yelled. The red shot burst out at Hobbes once again.

"_Expelliarmus!" _Hobbes countered. The two red lights smacked into each other disappearing.

"_Flipendo!" _Hobbes followed with. The blue spell shot out and smacked into Scorpio but he didn't go that far.

"I won't let a flea bag like you make a fool of out me!"

"_Locomotor Mortis!" _He yelled out.

Hobbes legs became stuck together and he became wobbly.

He did manage to fire a spell at Scorpio though.

"_Expelliarmus!" _Hobbes cast.

The blast threw Scorpio back out of bounds.

"And Hobbes wins! Only using two spells!"

After many wins and victories Calvin was matched up against Susie.

The battle had gone on for a while now.

"_Expelliarmus!" _Susie cast.

Calvin jumped over it and fired.

"_Flipendo!"_

"_Evert Statum!" _The spell blast Calvin threw the air and he landed just on the stairs.

"_Glisseo!"_ Susie said.

The stairs turned into a ramp and Calvin begun to slide down them.

Calvin gripped on the tip of the ramp and pulled himself up.

"_Expelliarmus! Flipendo!" _The shots of energy came soaring at Susie. 

"_Protego!" _Susie yelled to repel the spells.

Yes! Calvin thought. Now I can use it.

"Ventus!" He yelled.

A strong gush of wind blasted Susie off her feet and out of bounds.


	9. Battles and Mischief

_Author's notes: You might find it strange to see everybody call Calvin Mr. Calvin. I don't want to give Calvin a last name as it might ruin the series. _

"Very good Mr. Calvin."

After Hobbes beat the next opponent it was the final Match.

"Ready Hobbes?" Calvin asked.

"Always." Hobbes replied with a smirk.

"_Flipendo!" _Calvin yelled as he turned.

The blue shot bellowed over to Hobbes who slide under it.

"_Expelliarmus!" _Hobbes cast.

Calvin tried to dodge but it hit him in his arm and made him spin around.

"_Vermillious!" _Hobbes yelled.

A red energy blast shot out and knocked Calvin to the ground.

"That was a dirty trick Hobbes!" Calvin said as he pulled himself up off the ground.

"_Impediment!" _Calvin bellowed.

The streak of energy struck Hobbes and blew him off his feat.

"All right spike head! You asked for it! _Rictusempra!_" Hobbes shouted. A Steak of white glowing electric like light hit Calvin.

Calvin bellowed with laughter. He fell to the ground laughing.

"How do you like that?" Hobbes asked in a sarcastic tone.

"I like it... this much! _Vermillious!_" Calvin who was still laughing fired a spell.

Hobbes seeing what was coming shouted. _"Rictusempra!"_

The blasts smacked together creating a huge explosion.

Calvin and Hobbes both fell out of bounds at the exact same time.

Calvin and Hobbes stared at each other and stared back at the crater that they both created.

* * *

On their way back to the common room...

"That was... unfortunate..." Hobbes said to break the ice.

"Yeah... I don't understand why some teachers are crabs you know. You make one crater on their platform and you lose 30 points!" Calvin replied in an angered tone.

"You're lucky that Professor Watterson still gave you those 50 points!"

"It wasn't worth the 20 points... But I know a way to put those 20 points to good use!"

He sneaked up behind the crabby potions teacher and raised his wand.

"Calvin! What are you-"Hobbes started.

"Trying to brighten up his day." Calvin said with a devilish grin.

"_Rictusempra." _Calvin whispered.

The shot of energy hit him right in the back.

He burst out laughing right when McGonagall was giving a speech.

Calvin laughed and Hobbes couldn't help but let out a laugh.

Before they could be caught they made a run for it.

"That was amazing! Let's do it again!" Calvin said as they were clear of any teachers.

"Calvin. That's enough! What if we get caught?" Hobbes told Calvin.

"Come on Hobbes! I went to a bunch of shops in Diagon ally and got 20 dung bombs!"

"Alright! Let's go!" Hobbes agreed.

Calvin flung some dung bombs from the top of the magical staircase at some Slytherins who as always were picking on some other first years.

While Hobbes used some tongue tying curses and leg locking curses on some other mean students.

"Alright! Now aim..." Calvin started.

"Calvin!" McGonagall yelled.

"20 points from Ravenclaw for you and Mr. Hobbes' actions this dusk. Now go back to your common room. Common. Scoot!"

* * *

Later...

"Wow! Wasn't expecting that..." Calvin said.

"Are you sure you didn't hit any teachers when you were up there?" Hobbes asked.

"No! Someone must've turned us in." Calvin replied.

"You guys better stop with the pranks. You already lost us 50 points today." A Ravenclaw student told Calvin and Hobbes.

"But we did earn 50 points too. So that makes up for it." Calvin reminded.

Calvin slumped back into his seat and looked at the fire.

"You think... that maybe Susie turned us in? Sounds like something she would do." Calvin asked.

"Maybe. She's turned you in before you know."

"The fires going down. You know any spells that make fire?"

"_Larcarnum Inflamarae." _Hobbes said as he pointed his wand at the dying fire.

A small flame of Fire shot out of Hobbes' wand and set the fire alight again.

"Well... I'm off to bed." Hobbes said.

"Bye." Calvin replied.

He sat there looking at the fire. The fire reminded him of the snake that attacked him.

Calvin was determined to find out who made that attack.


	10. Raining Broomsticks

Calvin woke up in his dream.

He was in a room full of people.

"I can't believe that we had lost... Lord Voldemort shall be avenged!"

Voldemort? Who is Voldemort Calvin thought. He tried to speak but couldn't.

"Calvin. Calvin! CALVIN!" A Voice yelled out.

"What? When? Where? How? Who? Oh. It's you." He stared at Albus who was staring over him in disbelief.

"What were you doing? You were shaking and muttering things in your sleep like avenge... lost... Lord..."

"Just dreaming. Now go back to sleep." Calvin ordered.

Calvin woke up the next morning feeling pretty normal.

"How are you feeling this morning Calvin?" Hobbes asked as Calvin went down the stairs to get to sit down.

"I'm fine." Calvin insisted. 

"By the way Calvin. You got a Quidditch game today."

"What! No one told me! Whatever... Who are we going beat this time? Hufflepuff? Slytherin?"

"Gryffindor." Hobbes answered.

"Oh."

On their way to the Quidditch game...

"Hey Tom. Who's the Gryffindor seeker?" Asked Calvin.

"Don't know. Just remember. Catch the snitch when we have over 50 points alright." Tom instructed. Tom was the Ravenclaw Quidditch captain.

"Alright." Calvin said.

He mounted his Comet 290 ready to soar into the sky into the sky again.

Calvin closed his eyes ready to feel the warm sun's rays on his skin.

But something else happened. Rain splashed down on Calvin's skin.

"Don't tell me we have to play in these conditions!" Calvin asked.

"Unfortunately." Tom said. 

Calvin flew around in the rain looking for anything that could be the snitch.

He couldn't see anything in this weather.

"Spaceman Spiff flies around in a death match between Gryfiniods and Spiff. He is being battered by small space rocks." Calvin told himself.

"And James is after it!" Calvin hears the announcer say.

"Spiff chases after the enemy who is after Spiff's golden power. He sets his blaster on the enemy's tail.

1... 2... 3..."

"Calvin! No magic!" Hobbes yells out.

"Confound it. The blaster is jammed. Spiff must catch the snitch for the good of Earth."

Calvin still pretending to be Spiff chases after the snitch. He is right next to the Gryffindor team seeker.

He stares over and it's James!

"How's that Comet 290 treating you Calvin? My dad gave me his old Nimbus 2000." James Bragged.

"Spiff ignores the Nimbus Bots' taunts. He reaches out for the golden power. But is intercepted by the Nimbus."

Calvin chased at the snitch with all his speed.

"What's this? Spiff's Window glass is all smeared! He can hardly see!" Calvin said as his goggles became useable with the cold rain splashing them.

"Calvin! Your team has called a time out." James said.

"Spiff goes to return to his shelter." Calvin said as he turned to his team.

"This weather is getting unbearable team. Even when we wear our goggles we are still unable to see a blasted thing!" Tom yelled irritated.

"Move over! Here. _Impervius!_" Susie said.

The water automatically cleared straight off of Calvin's goggles.

"Whoa!" Calvin said as he came to his senses.

Calvin realized that he was looking like a fool in front of the whole school and that if he didn't stop acting like Spiff he might not be allowed on the team anymore for fooling around.

He decided that he wouldn't act like Spiff anymore in Quidditch. At least not for a while.

It was amazing that the rain was coming down so hard for this long.

James was already starting to lose speed. Calvin on the other hand flew after the Snitch for much longer than ever before.

"I just want to get this over with." He mumbled through the rain.

The Snitch was just within his reach when a bludger came flying around.

"Whah!" Calvin screamed remembering the horrible moment when the bludger hit him the first time.

He dodged and James flew right past him having his hand reached out.

"Oh no you don't!" Calvin yelled after James.

That Nimbus 2000 was a great broom Calvin thought.

He couldn't see if he was going to make it or not.

Suddenly the bludger smashed James right in the chest. He started to fall off his broom.

Calvin looked down as he noticed that they were 50 feet in the air. He dived at James just catching him and catching the Snitch with his other hand.

"Calvin has caught the Snitch once again! And also saving James from a near vital injury! Ravenclaw Wins!" The announcer said.


	11. Dueling Potions

Calvin was having a good time at Hogwarts so far. Aside from The Potions class which Calvin never got or liked.

"Calvin! Congratulations on the Quidditch game! You`re the best seeker we`ve had so far!"

It was probably the only sport that Calvin enjoyed and put an effort to play.

Calvin stared down the corridor as he passed.

He needed a place to get his potions homework done and quick. He didn't want the teacher to take away points and give him detention like last time. He blew up the whole room the last time he was there.

He passed by a wall a couple of times and suddenly there was a door there.

"How did this-" Calvin started as he opened it up.

He found the room full of Potions stuff and books on Potion making.

"Wow!" Calvin said in amazement.

"Now I can rub all this knowledge in that teacher's face!" Calvin said with a his grin.

At Potions...

"Class. Today we are going to create a potion with the power to grow back your hair. A simple potion." The teacher said with a frown on his face.

Calvin smirked knowing what to do.

He tossed in the ingredients as if it was a soup.

He stared at his book and dropped a droplet of dragon blood.

"Now I will test your potions out. Mr. Calvin. Yours first."

He toke a scoop of the potion and dropped it onto a hairless mouse.

It become all fluffy again.

"You have done the potion Mr. Calvin." He said with anger in his face.

"Didn't expect me to fail did you?" Calvin said cheekily.

"5 points from Ravenclaw for your cheeky attitude Calvin." He said with a grin.

Calvin was speechless. He had fallen into the trap.

On the way back to the common room...

"I can't believe that you fell for it Calvin." Calvin heard Scorpio say.

"Leave me alone Scorpio!" Calvin yelled at him.

"Ohh! How dare you talk to me like that! _Expelliarmus!"_ Scorpio yelled.

The shot of red energy hit Calvin in his back and sent him flying through the air and landing on the cold hard stone floor.

"_Ventra!" _Calvin yelled as he got back up.

A strong gust of wind blew Scorpio and his gang through the air and they smacked into the wall.

Calvin heard a horrible snap when Scorpio hit the wall.

Back at the common room...

"You broke his arm!" Hobbes asked in disbelief.

"You don't have to rub it in Hobbes!" Calvin told him.

"Why is it. That whenever I get points for Ravenclaw I always seem to get them taken away again." Calvin said.

"How many points did you get taken away?" Hobbes asked.

"80..." Calvin coughed out.

Hobbes' jaw fell open.

"That's almost all the Quidditch points!" Hobbes said.

"I know!" Calvin said.

"Calvin..." A Ravenclaw student came up to Calvin.

"Yeah I know! I got to stop breaking rules and people's arms." Calvin moaned.

"No... It's just that... We're kind of glad that you broke Scorpio's Arm. He has been attacking us with jinxes and hexes ever since that he came to Hogwarts. Thanks for putting him out of commission."

Calvin and Hobbes stared for a while.

"I was not expecting that. Anyway. I'm going to go and watch the Quidditch game going on." Calvin said.

"Who's playing?" Hobbes asked.

"Hufflepuff and Slytherin" Calvin told him.

"Okay. I'm in." Hobbes said as he put on his scarf.

At the Quidditch game...

"Hufflepuff Huffle- Oh hi Calvin!" Susie stopped chanting.

"Hi. Who's winning?" Calvin asked.

"We're tied right now." Susie replied.

"Another point to Slytherin!" The announcer said.

"Not anymore." Calvin said.

Suddenly the seeker went tumbling to the ground.

"Oh... What happened?" Calvin asked.

"The rain. It blocked his vision." Susie said.

"That must suck." Hobbes said.

"Oh! He's back on his feat!" Susie said.

The seeker jumped back on his broom and back in the air.

In the end. The Seeker caught the snitch and won the game.

"Well that was a good game." Calvin said getting back in the great hall for the feast.

"Can you believe that we only have 3 more months before we go home" Susie asked.

"We're trying not to think about it." Hobbes said.

"Hmm... _Aguamenti!" _Calvin said pointing his wand at his soup.

A jet of water slowly poured out of Calvin's wand and into his soup.

"What was wrong with it?"Hobbes asked.

"To salty." Calvin said.

"Want to go to the library later?" Susie asked.

"Maybe. I don't really like libraries you know." Calvin replied.

"Well. I have you now. That the library here is a lot more interesting than the one back home."

"I'll be there. Right Calvin?" Hobbes asked.

"Sure I guess." He replied with his mouth full of Soup and Turkey.


	12. The End of the Year

Calvin headed toward the library down the lit hallway.

"Are you sure that the Library is much more cooler than the boring library back home?" Calvin asked Susie.

"Real sure! You can learn spells and stuff there." Susie replied.

As they all entered they found that it looked just like a regular library except that all the books can float in the air.

Later...

"Hobbes! Look at this!" Calvin pointed at a picture.

"It says here that Tiger hair can be used for potions that increase your strength for a couple of seconds! Cool huh!" Calvin said.

"Yeah. Real – Oww! What did you do that for!" Hobbes asked as Calvin pulled out a couple of Hobbes' hairs.

"I'm going to use your hair to make this potion. That way. We can use it to get into that room on the third floor corridor!" Calvin said with a evil grin.

"Why do you want to know what's down there!" Hobbes asked with his eyes watering with pain.

"Because of this!" Calvin said pulling out a book.

"The Philosopher's Stone? I heard that was destroyed 2 decades ago." Hobbes said.

"I know! But there's lots of stuff down there for us to use!" Calvin said.

"Name 3 that could be some use to us." Hobbes told Calvin.

"Alright! Well there's the... Umm... Well... Mirror of Erasid!" Calvin said eagerly.

"So that we can see you holding the world in your hands! No way. Besides there's no way that we could possibly carry it!" Hobbes said.

"Well... Alright. We'll use it for something else." Calvin moaned as he put the book back.

"What other books do you have?" Hobbes asked.

"Well I got this book on Hexes and Spells. It looks pretty good. Look at this one." Calvin said.

"Bat Booger Hex." Hobbes read outloud.

"I can't wait to try it." Calvin said.

On the way back to the common room...

"Well look who it is. Mr. Spike head. We heard about you and Scorpio! Looks like we have some time on our hands!" A big Slytherin said.'

Calvin drew his wand and casted the Bat Booger Hex on all of them.

They ran away screaming being chased by their own boogers with bat wings on them.

Calvin and Hobbes burst down on the ground laughing.

"I can't believe it! That was amazing!" Calvin said going through to the Ravenclaw Common room.

"Yeah. Well goodnight Calvin." Hobbes said.

Calvin stared at the night sky for a long time before going to sleep.

The next morning...

Calvin was stuffing his face full of his cereal who he thinks taste nothing like Chocolate Frosted Sugar Bombs.

"Hey Calvin! Isn't that your owl?" A Ravenclaw asked.

Calvin looked up and saw Tiger coming with the mail.

"What do you think it is Calvin?" Hobbes asked.

"Don't know." Calvin said.

He found a card from his parents.

_Calvin. Are you well?_

_Your father and I are so proud that you are doing well at school._

_We heard about you and that Scorpio boy and we don't think that you meant to break his arm._

_You were just trying to defend yourself._

_We're glad that you made it into that sport. Quidditch is it? As a seeker?_

_Love from_

_Mom and Dad._

Calvin hid the letter out of sight afraid that his friends might see it.

He looked at his package and tore it open.

He found britty bots every flavour beans and a bunch of Chocolate Frog Cards and everything.

"Wow!" Calvin choked out before he bit one of the chocolate frog's head off.

Calvin was upset that he only had 2 months before he had to go home for Summer.

"Don't feel to bad Calvin. You still get to see your friends and stuff back home." Susie told him.

"Well I don't have any back home do I?" Calvin asked.

"The only thing that I'm looking forward to is hexing Moe and his gang of bullies!" Calvin said.

"Calvin-" Susie started.

"I'll bet that he falls to the floor gasping for breath!" Calvin said.

"Calvin! We aren't allowed to use magic outside of school!" Susie got out.

"Oh man! I was looking forward to showing off my Magic!" Calvin yelled in anger.

"We will when we're 17." Susie said.

"But that's a way long away! I can't wait that long. Moe's bound to smash me into the ground in a heartbeat." Calvin ranted.

"Bye Calvin." Susie said quickly as Calvin continued his rant.

2 months later...

"Can you believe that we're going home?" Calvin asked.

"We'll look on the bright side. You won't have to deal with Scorpio and the Slytherins anymore." Hobbes said trying to cheer up Calvin.

"Yeah well... Is there a place where we can sit?" Calvin asked himself.

"Maybe that one." Hobbes told Calvin.

"No. That has a bunch of bullies in it."

Calvin and Hobbes found all their friends in one of the rooms.

Calvin looked at Susie, Albus, James and Rose who were all in the room.

"Let's hope that next year is as good as this year." Calvin said as he had his last look at the castle.


	13. Year 2

Year 2

"Hurry up Hobbes! It's 11:58 we're going to miss the train!" Calvin bellowed at Hobbes.

"Calvin! I'm already here!" Hobbes yelled.

The two ran at full speed toward the solid brick wall and ran right through it.

With his Centaur Wand, Robes, Year 2 school stuff he was ready to start his second year of Magic at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Loading his stuff. He set out to find an empty corridor.

They found an empty one at last and sat down in it.

Calvin couldn't wait to start his 2nd year at Hogwarts. He couldn't wait to see his friends.

He saw Susie a number of times over the summer.

Calvin's room was full of Hogwart's banners and pictures. He kept his bottom shelf full of potions.

"I still can't get rid of this boil." He heard Albus say.

He turned to see his old friend. He had a large boil on his face and he was trying to get rid of it.

"Here." Calvin threw to Albus and small bottle of potion.

Before Albus could see Calvin. Calvin and Hobbes scooted off to his empty room.

"I can't wait to get back to Hogwarts! That way. I can use Magic again!" Calvin said as he munched on some Every Flavour Beans.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" A women asked as she passed Calvin and Hobbes.

"Sure!" Calvin said as he pulled out some Galleons, Sickles and Knuts out of his pocket.

Calvin bought some More Every Flavour Beans and some more Chocolate Frogs.

"You know. I got Albus Dumbledore once. I didn't know that Albus was named after this guy." Calvin said.

"Well. I got Ron Weasly. It was difficult. But I got him." Hobbes said as he looked at his other chocolate frogs.

A Girl with red hair passed by. Her hair was let down. She did look like Rose only younger.

"Mind if I sit here?" She asked.

"I know you! Your Albus and James' Sister! But... How did you get into Hogwarts if you're two years younger?" Calvin asked.

"Aging potion. My uncle George had finished it. And I drank it. It's only in the family though." She said.

"Aging potion! But. What about all the other stuff-" Calvin started.

"It provides you will all the stuff you need when you age." She said.

"So. What's your name?" Hobbes asked.

"Lily." Lily replied.

"And your last name is Potter right." Calvin said.

"Yep. My middle name is Luna though." Lily told them.

"You to better change into your robes. We should be getting at Hogwarts soon." She told them

Calvin noticed that he hadn't changed into his robes.

Lily left to go and change.

"So. She's cute isn't she." Hobbes said as he smirked at Calvin.

Calvin got a wave of Déjà vu.

"Shut up..." Calvin yelled.

"Alright. Have it your way." Hobbes said.

Calvin looked at the castle in the distant.

"Alright! Now I can use magic! _Lumos!_" Calvin said clearly.

He didn't care if the walkway was lit up. He just wanted to use magic.

His wand tip lit up and he walked around just holding it there.

Eventually they got there and Calvin had to put out the light.

He sat there watching the sorting ceremony.

Calvin didn't really care what students were put into as long as his house got the most students.

Back at the common room...

"Ahh! It's good to be back in the common room..." Calvin said as he pasted his stuff back on the wall.

"Yep." Hobbes agreed as he placed his Wand on the side of his table.

Calvin had forgotten all about the Fiery Snake that attacked him last year but he still was curious to find out who did it.

The next day...

Calvin woke up with his eyes closed.

"Please not be a dream! Please not be a dream! Please let me still be a Hogwarts!" Calvin said as he slowly opened his eyes.

There he found Hobbes' large eyes staring at him!

"AHHHHH!" Calvin screamed.

"I figured that would do the trick. Come on! We have to go to Transfigurations class!" Hobbes said running down the stairs.

Calvin was gasping and panting.

"No coffee for me please." Calvin choked out.


	14. Pixie Trouble

Calvin was glad to get back to Transfigurations class because he had high hopes that this year he would actually learn how to transform other people and stuff.

McGonagall got up from her desk and taught them the proper wrist movements and the spell name. Calvin and Hobbes had to transform Tiger into a water goblet.

After class they headed off to their next lesson: Potions.

"I'm surprised that the crabby frog is still here after what we did last year." Calvin whispered to Hobbes.

"I know. But he still didn't prove that you had hit him with a tickling charm last year." Hobbes replied back.

"There will be no talking in this class! That means you Calvin..." The Professor said.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Calvin said defensively.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." He told Calvin.

Calvin just stared at him saying nothing.

Potions class hadn't changed that much over the year aside that Calvin was getting good marks on it. He had found a room where he could practice potions so that he could show that teacher who's boss!

"So what's next?" Calvin asked.

Hobbes looked at the agenda and replied. "Defensive against the dark arts! My favourite!"

Calvin favourite class was Defensive against the dark arts as well. He enjoyed it because of the fact that you got to learn a bunch of really cool spells!

Professor Watterson stepped in the room holding his wand and a cage.

"Today class. I am going to teach you how to defend yourself eves against these!" Professor Watterson yelled as he tore off the sheet around it.

Inside there was a creature barley 4 inches tall.

"Pixies! Oh no... My dad told me all about Lockart and his pixies..." James mumbled.

"Don't worry. Lockart was careless. I will have each of you one at a time battle these creatures."

First up was Lily who appeared to be in Ravenclaw.

One pixie burst out leaving the others in the cage.

"Flipendo!" Lily yelled.

A shot of blue energy smacked into the pixie and fell back into a small empty cage.

"Very good Ms. Potter!" Watterson told her.

Calvin was next. The pixie tore after him right away.

"Expelliarmus!" Calvin cast.

The shot of red energy smashed the pixie into the wall and it stumbled into the cage.

"Excellent!"

After class Calvin was feeling pretty good. He was glad that he was able to smash Pixies into the walls.

"Let's see... Oh! 20 points to Ravenclaw... And 20 points to Gryifindor. See you next time class." Professor Watterson called after them.

"That was fun wasn't it!" Calvin said.

"It was! I was a little worried when the pixie dodged my attack though. Then bam! I got him." Hobbes agreed.

"I felt sorry for them." Susie told them.

"When did you get here?" Calvin asked.

"I was there the whole time. Now come on! We got Charms next." Susie said as she hurried along.

"No rush. Right Hobbes?" Calvin asked.

"No rush." Hobbes replied.

Calvin and Hobbes walked to Charms class and then had to run to make it.

After Charms...

"That was okay." Calvin said as they left the class room.

Hobbes stared at Calvin.

Hobbes was covered in soot and dust. He had black marking all over him.

"You should be more careful were you shoot your spells! You nearly got my tail hairs!" Hobbes nagged.

"It's not my fault I set fire to you! And that desk..." Calvin added as he turned away from his friend.

"Next time we have charms. You have to teach me the water spell for next time!" Hobbes said.

"Well look who it is! It's Yellow Head!" A familiar voice from behind Calvin.

Calvin turned around to see Scorpuis. Or who every body calls Scorpio.

"Shut up..." Calvin said.

"Alright then. _Everta Statum!_" Scorpio yelled.

A golden blast shot out of Scorpio's wand and smacked Calvin halfway across the room.

"_Expelliarmus!" _Hobbes cast.

The red light smacked into one of Scorpio's friends beside him.

"That does it! _Stupefy!_" Scorpio cast.

The red light smacked into Hobbes who toppled to the ground.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" Calvin screamed at Scorpio.

"_Stupefy!" _Calvin screamed once again.

The red light smacked Scorpio right in the chest and he was knocked out cold.

The other bullies ran off.

"Hobbes! Are you okay?" Calvin asked as he ran over to Hobbes.

"Yeah... Oh... That hurt." Hobbes moaned.


	15. Moaning Mrtyle's Bathroom

Calvin hadn't had anymore trouble with Scorpio and his gang since the encounter.

"Does it still hurt?" Some Ravenclaw girls asked Hobbes.

"Not anymore. I will be ready for anything next time!" Hobbes bragged.

"Show off..." Calvin mumbled.

Calvin heard Albus talking to Susie.

"Why are you not in Ravenclaw with a brain like yours." Albus asked.

"Well. The sorting hat did think about putting me in Ravenclaw but decided to put in Hufflepuff." Susie replied.

"I'm glad that she's not in Ravenclaw." Calvin moaned under his breath.

"Hey Calvin!" A Voice said from behind Calvin.

Calvin turned to find a 4th standing behind him. It was one that Calvin knew.

"Hey Fred." Calvin replied.

"Here... Do not show this to anyone but Hobbes..." Fred told him handing him a piece of paper.

"What is this?" Calvin asked.

"It's the password to our store. Me and James are running it." Fred told him.

"Cool! I'll be there." Calvin said as he stuffed the paper in his pocket.

Calvin turned over at the potion stall. He didn't want to lose points but then again... maybe he just wanted to take a little peak at the potion supplies.

He dived into the potion stalls.

He came out with his bag full of stuff. He had bought it at the Weasely brother wheezes.

He dashed to the common room and started to look through his stuff.

"I can make a cool potion to get past my tests now!" Calvin said with a grin.

In the great hall...

"Calvin! If your going to make a potion like that you need to keep it a secret!" James told him.

"Relax! I'll make it in the boys dormitory..." Calvin said stuffing his face with chicken.

"No... Someone will turn you in... How about one of the Girls Levorotary! I know one that no one ever goes!" James said.

"Fine..." Calvin said not paying any attention to what James was saying.

Later...

"This is the place you were talking about. Won't we be caught?" Calvin asked.

"No... No one ever comes here." Albus said.

"Why not?" Hobbes asked.

"Moaning Myrtle." James said throwing some things into the potion.

A ghost suddenly appeared from behind Calvin.

"I'm Moaning Myrtle! Oh... You must be James and Albus. And who are you?" She moaned out.

"I-I'm C-Calvin..." Calvin said. He was afraid of the ghosts at Hogwarts.

She gave Calvin a glare and dove into a toilet nearby.

"I hope that we can get this potion done quick!" Calvin said.

"Don't worry. It'll be done in about an hour." Hobbes said looking at the book.

Calvin heard footsteps coming from outside the door.

"Now would be a good time for Susie to appear!" Hobbes said in a panic.

"Quick! Under the cloak!" Albus said as he toke out a strange looking cloak.

"What-" Calvin started.

The cloak went over all of them.

"This is it! We're dead! I will-" Calvin stared again.

"Shut up." James told him.

Calvin closed his eyes and pepared to have the professors yell at him.

But to his surprise they didn't seem to see them.

"Strange... I thought I heard someone in here." He heard Professor McGonagall say.

After she left they toke off the cloak.

"What is that?" Calvin asked.

"My dad's old invisibility cloak. I don't use it very much. I don't really like to break the rules..." Albus replied.

"Can we borrow it sometimes?" Hobbes asked.

"Go ahead. Just make sure that you return it to me before summer." Albus said.

Calvin took the cloak from Albus and stared at it thoughtfully.

Later...

"So! Look who finally decided to show up!" Scorpio said.

Calvin and Hobbes pulled out their wands and pointed them at Scorpio.

"Don't make me laugh Calvin! I'm not going to fight with you two like a bunch of children. I'm settling this over a game of Quidditch! I'm a chaser on the team!" Scorpio laughed.

"I'll be sure that you won't win!" Calvin told him.

Calvin stuffed his wand in his robes and decided to follow Scorpio.

"Calvin! Your not going to find out our plan! _Stupefy!_" Scorpio cast.

The red light smacked into the ground next to Calvin.

"This isn't going to work... I know!" Calvin told himself.

He pulled out Albus' cloak and threw it around himself and started to follow Scorpio.

He wanted to find out what the other team's plan was.

After arriving at the team's headquarters...

"Alright! We are going to squash the Ravenclaw team! I want you to-" The Sytherin Team Captain explained.

Calvin was waiting to hear what Scorpio had to do.

"And Scorpio I want you to head in front of Calvin and block him off until we get our secret pan together." The captain explained.

Calvin realized that this was a waste of time and head out the door.


	16. The Midnight Duel

The next day was like any other. There was a slight breeze prefect for the Quidditch match against Slytherin!

"Welcome to the Quidditch match! Today's game is Ravenclaw vs. Slytherin!" The announcer yelled.

"Ready Yellow head!" Scorpio taunted.

"Always." Calvin responded.

The Quaffle was thrown into the air and Mike Finnagan grabbed it and threw it to the other player.

Calvin stared at Scorpio's broom.

"What is that broom!" Calvin demanded.

"A Nimbus 2001." Scorpio bragged with a smirk on his face.

Calvin decided to hatch a plan.

He dived over Scorpio and made it look like he saw the snitch.

Scorpio fell for it and yelled to the seeker and the seeker followed Calvin.

Scorpio and the seeker jumped into the air and swapped brooms.

Scorpio's broom was really doing it's job. It was extremely fast and gaining on Calvin's Comet 290.

"Wait a minute. This is a trick!" The Seeker yelled.

He bashed into Calvin making Calvin start to fall.

Calvin clanged onto his broom for dear live. Just then a blast of energy smacked Calvin off the broom making Calvin smack into the ground.

Later...

Calvin opened his eyes to find himself in the hospital wing.

"What happend?" Calvin asked as he looked around the room.

"You were smacked off your broom and you fell from 50 feet in the air." Hobbes said.

Calvin looked at the bandages and the casts on himself.

"You should make a full recovery." Susie said.

"Did we win!" Calvin asked.

There was a moment of silence.

"The seeker caught the snitch before we could find a different seeker. Sorry Calvin." Hobbes said.

Calvin had lost his first game. He felt worse than his bones did.

"But how is my Comet 290?" Calvin asked.

"It's still in good shape." Albus said.

Calvin peered over at his Comet put up against the wall. It had dirt and a few scratches on it.

He was worried about how to hear what Scorpio would say.

A few days later...

"So! Your still willing to show your face around here hey!" Scorpio taunted.

Calvin lost it. He was furious now.

"_Expelliarmus!"_ Calvin yelled drawing his wand.

"Protego!" Scorpio cast.

A small energy shield formed and blocked Calvin's spell.

"_Stupefy! Flipendo!"_ Calvin shot every hex and curse that he knew at Scorpio.

But it was him. A little 2nd year student vs. A herd and Moes.

"Give it up Calvin. You can't beat me at Quidditch and you can't beat me in a duel. If you really want to make a fool out of yourself come and see me at the duelling club at midnight. Who's your second?" Scorpio asked.

"My second? What do you mean?" Calvin asked starting to calm down.

"Who is your backup?" Scorpio said rolling his eyes.

"Hobbes. You know the tiger." Calvin replied still fuming with rage.

"I'll see you at Midnight." Scorpio said putting his wand back in his robes.

After Scorpio left Calvin head back to the Common room.

"Hey Hobbes. Your my backup in a Wizard Duel at Midnight tonight alright. I'm going to bed." Calvin said quickly.

"WHAT! Oh wait... Alright." Hobbes said.

Midnight...

"Alright Hobbes... Quickly now..." Calvin whispered as they head down the door.

They found the duelling club door. Calvin tried to open it but had no luck.

"It's locked. Now what? I can hear them in there..." Calvin said as he put his ear up against the door.

"Do you know any spells that unlock doors?" Calvin asked.

"I know! I remember it in a book of yours... Standard book of spells year 1." Hobbes replied as he pulled out a book out of a bag.

"_Lumos." _Hobbes mumbled. His orange wand light up and he used it like a candle to read the writing written in one of the pages.

"Oh here it is! _Alohomora!_" Hobbes said pointing his wand at the lock.

The lock went up and they opened up they saw Scorpio and His backup Paul.

"It's about time. Are you ready to lose Calvin?" Scorpio asked.

Calvin and Hobbes walked up the stairs to get on the platform "No. Cause I'm not!" Calvin replied.

"_Stupefy!" _Calvin cast. The red light bounced off Scorpio and he fell to the ground.

"Just kidding!" Scorpio said as he pulled himself off the ground and fired another spell.

The blue light looked like Flipendo but Calvin couldn't be sure.

"_Expelliarmus!"_ The red light flicked the blast away and smacked Scorpio's wand away.

"_Stupefy!" _Calvin yelled. The blast smacked Scorpio onto the ground.

Calvin noticed that Scorpio's wand was right next to his head.

Scorpio noticed this too. He swiped it and yelled a spell that Calvin had never heard of.

"_Avis! Avis! Avis! Oppugano!"_ Birds sprung out of Scorpio's wand and then chased after Calvin.

"Ahh! _Deprimo!" _Calvin yelled. The birds were sent down to the ground and then blew up in a flock of feathers.

"_Incarcerous!" _Calvin yelled pointing his wand at Scorpio's Legs.

Robes shot out of Calvin's wand and wrapped around Scorpio's legs.

"Hey paul! A little help here!" Scorpio called out.

"_Diffindo!" _Paul cast.

The Robes around Scorpio's legs split into 2 pieces.

"_Stupefy!" _Scorpio yelled.

The blast sent Calvin across the room and he landed with a thud.

"Calvin! Oh no!" Hobbes said noticing that Calvin was knocked out.

"_Expelliarmus!" _Hobbes yelled.

Scorpio who was laughing up a storm didn't notice the light soaring toward him was thrown into the air.

Hobbes pounced Scorpio and pointed is wand at Scorpio's Chest._ "Stupefy!" _Hobbes yelled.

The red light smacked Scorpio out cold.

Hobbes turned to Paul who was shaking in fear. Hobbes got down on all fours and growled and snarled.

"D-Don't c-come any c-closer!" Paul said pointing his wand at Hobbes.

"_Stupefy!" _Paul yelled.

Hobbes jumped out of the way and pounced Paul.

Hobbes threw Paul across the room just when Paul pulled out his wand and said _"Expelliarmus!" _

Hobbes' wand flew out of his hand and out of reach.

"Haha! Today. I defeat the great tiger... _Avada-_" Paul started pulling up his wand.

"_Stupefy!" _

A red shot of light smashed into Paul who dropped his wand and stared behind him to see Calvin panting and pointing his wand at Paul.

"N-Noo..." Paul said as he fell to the ground.

Panting, Calvin picked up Hobbes wand off the ground and threw it to Hobbes.

"Thanks... What spell was he about to use?" Hobbes asked.

"I don't think that it was a friendly one..." Calvin replied looking down at Paul and Scorpio.


	17. Unforgivable Curses

The next day...

"Boy. You look tired. What happen?" Lily asked.

"Midnight Duel. No questions!" Calvin responed.

"Oh. Tell me what happen." Lily told them.

"No deal." Calvin said turning away.

"Come on... I won't tell anyone." Lily offered.

"Fine... Me and Hobbes got up at Midnight to go and duel with Scorpio and his friend Paul. I was knocked out and saw that Paul was about to attack Hobbes with some sort of spell." Calvin whispeared.

"What spell was it?" Lily asked.

"Don't know. He never finished saying it. All he got out was a _Avada_." Calvin said.

Lily clapped her hands to her mouth.

"What!" Calvin asked.

"That is one of the unforgivable curses... The killing curse!" Lily said.

"WHAT! Paul was trying to kill us! That's insane!" Calvin said.

"If you use one you go to the Wizard Prison. Azkaban." Lily said.

"I'll going to prove that he desirves to go to Azkaban! I'm not going to walk around with a killer!" Calvin said as he ran off.

Calvin ran off to find a teacher to tell about this.

Then again... If he told them about it. He would get in trouble for being out of bed last night.

Maybe he could think up a lie? Maybe he could just say that Paul tried to use an unforgivable curse on Hobbes?

Suddenly there was a bang and a scream. Calvin rushed to the sound of the scream and found Paul next to someone lying down on the floor with their hands over there face.

"What did you do!" Calvin demanded.

"What do you think! _Crucio!_" He said.

A red ball of energy blasted toward Calvin. Calvin jumped out of the way just in time.

"Another one! You have a sickness!" Calvin told him checkily.

"_Avada Kedavera!" _He yelled out.

A shot of green light burst out of his wand and soared across the room.

It missed Calvin by inches as Calvin ducked.

"Whoa! The doctor needs to see him! His sickness is out of control!" Calvin taunted.

"I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT! _Crucio!_" Paul yelled.

It hit Calvin square in the chest. Horrible pain seared threw Calvin's Body. He thought that his head was going to explode just like that guy on TV.

Paul heard someone coming and made a run for it.

The pain stopped.

Calvin thought that it would never end... Just like that marathon on TV... Why I am thinking about TV now Calvin wondered to himself.

He looked around and saw that the teachers had arrived and saw what had happend. There was a note on the wall.

It read: _Every one who is does not support the dark forces will die at the hands of us..._

"That can't be good..." Calvin mumbled as he pulled himself off the floor.

"Mr. Calvin! What happened?" Professor Flitwick asked.

"A Crucio Curse... I came to see what the screaming was and I found Paul-" Calvin started.

"Paul?" The Crabby Teacher asked.

"Yes! He admitted to attacking this person right here in front of me! He tired to use the Killing curse on me and then hit me with the Crucio curse!" Calvin explained.

The teachers didn't say anything.

"Calvin... I believe that you are mistaken. There is no way that a 6th year like Paul would use such horrible spells!" McGonagall told him.

"No! I saw it with my very own eyes! Use that syrup thing on me! That way you'll know that I'm telling the truth!" Calvin said.

"Professor." McGonagall said.

They toke out a small potion and gave it to Calvin.

"If you want use to know the truth drink the potion." Flitwick told him.

Calvin pepared to drink it when a spell was fired and smashed the potion into a million peices.

"What!" Calvin said as he turned.

He couped a bit of the potion off the floor and tossed it in his mouth.

He felt weird. Like a little angle who always tells the truth.

"Alright. Who did you see attack you?" McGonagall asked.

Calvin was prepared to answer but his mouth was already talking.

"Paul." Calvin answered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Did you try to fight back?"

"Yes."

"That proves it then... Paul is with the dark forces... We will have to find Paul and ask him about this." McGonagall concluded.

Calvin felt okay now that they didn't ask him about anything else.

He turned to go back to the Ravenclaw Common Room when he met up with Scorpio.

"Oh no. Your the last person I wanted to see." Calvin told him.

"Watch your mouth! And have you seen Paul?" Scorpio asked.

"You mean the killer? He ran off." Calvin said as he ran down the hall.

Back at the Ravenclaw Common room...

"What do you mean that Paul is a killer?" Hobbes asked.

"He attacked me in the hall and some other person." Calvin said.

"And the teachers and going around looking for him to ask questions?" Lily asked.

"Yep." Calvin said.

"And if nobody is going to do anything about him. I'm going to put him in Azkaban!


	18. The Chamber of Secrets

Quidditch game...

Calvin zoomed through the air refusing to lose again.

A bludger smashed one of the Hufflepuff chasers to the ground they got back up though.

Suddenly grey clouds appeared over the sky.

Rain started to pour on Calvin and the others.

Both teams called a time out.

Calvin raised his special pair of goggles and Hobbes cast the spell that makes them repel water.

They all did the same and then they were back in the game.

Calvin could see better but still had some problems.

He saw the snitch! It's tiny wings being battered by the rain.

He dove after it. His mind was starting to become Spiffs.

"Oh no! No Spiff now! No Spiff now!" Calvin told himself. He opened his eyes again and saw the snitch was gone.

"Diggory chases after the snitch his hand is 20 inches away... 15... 10... 5..." The announcer said.

Calvin then told Fred to knock a bludger at him. Just to miss him.

The bludger blasted it's way and Diggory. It missed him and threw him off course.

"YES!" Calvin said.

He tore after the snitch once again. He was going higher and higher. He peared down at the ground below him. He was 200 feet up in the air.

His hand reached out he was appoarching the snitch.

"Almost there..." Calvin said.

He caught it! Suddenly his broom came to a halt. He must of gone to high and now his broom couldn't go any higher. He fell off.

He was falling though the air reaching for his broom that was about 5 feet away from him

He looked down. He was about 50 feet away from the ground.

He grabbed his broom and pulled up. His hands ached and hurted. He smashed into the ground making a face plant in the ground

Calvin blacked out... again... Why does this always happen to me Calvin wondered.

He woke up in the hospital wing again.

"Why am I always in here?" Calvin asked.

They all gave a small laugh.

"How are you feeling?" Susie asked.

"Alright. I can get up now actually." Calvin said pulling himself up.

"Oh no! You need bed rest Mr. Calvin!" Madam Ponfree told him.

"Where's my broom?" Calvin asked.

They all looked concerned.

"Uh... When you grabbed your broom and pulled up... Your... Broom smashed into the ground... and... uh..." James started.

Hobbes pulled out a bag and showed it to Calvin.

Calvin's heart dropped.

There it was... His prized broomstick... smashed into 5 pieces...

Calvin was speechless.

Later...

"I'm sorry about your broomstick Calvin." Professor Watterson told him.

"It's okay... I can get another one." Calvin replied.

"Here. Maybe this can help you get a new one." Professor Watterson said as he handed Calvin a few Galleons.

"Thanks." Calvin said knowing that he was still no where near getting another Comet.

On the way to the Common room...

James ran up to Calvin on the way to the common room.

"Hey Calvin. I'm sorry about your broom. But you can borrow my Nimbus though. Just not during my games okay." James said.

"Thanks." Calvin said.

He still had the remains of his broom in one of his draws.

He noticed footsteps coming around one of the rooms.

He tossed the invisibility cloak over himself and took off to find the source of the sound.

He found Paul sneaking around moaning myrtle's bathroom.

"_Kaah...Yah.. Ashh... Seeath..." _Paul said in some language.

The bathroom sinks started to separate and revealed a secret passage.

Calvin started to follow but it closed before he could jump down.

"Wow." Calvin whispered.

Later...

"A secret base! In moaning myrtle's bathroom? That's crazy!" Susie said.

"He said something in some sort of made up language!" Calvin said.

"We should go to the library and look up this made up language. We could find something."

At the library...

"I found it! Paul is a paslemouth! He can talk in Snake language!" Susie said looking at the book she pulled out of one of the book cases.

"So... You need to be able to speak in Snake language to be able to open that passage." Hobbes said.

"So. I know what he said so why not just repeat it and go down there our selves?" Calvin said bouncing a bouncy ball up and down.

"No way Calvin! It's to dangerous! We should get the teachers to go down there." Susie said.

But it was to late. Calvin and Hobbes were gone.

They pulled out there wands and a bottle of healing potion.

"Go on Calvin. Repeat that phrase." Hobbes told Calvin.

"Alright here I go... _Kaahh... Yaahh.. Ashh.. Seeyeath..." _Calvin repeated.


	19. Duelling Paul

The passage opened up just like it did before.

"You first." Hobbes said.

"No I think that you should go down first because-" Calvin tried to explain.

Hobbes given Calvin and push and he fell down the dark cold pipe.

"Gross! Ewww!" Calvin screamed as he fell into a pile of bones.

Hobbes had slide down the pipe on top of Calvin.

"Oww! Get off me!" Calvin yelled.

"Sorry. Where are we?" Hobbes asked.

"Don't know. Let's go and find Paul." Calvin said.

They ran down the pipes and found a giant snake skin lying on the stone floor.

"Wow! Look at this thing!" Hobbes said.

Suddenly 2 giant spiders jumped down off the wall and started to growl and snarl and Calvin and Hobbes.

"_Stupefy!"_ Calvin cast.

The red light struck the beast down easy.

"_Desendo!"_ Hobbes said pointing his wand at a rock that was barley hanging onto the wall.

The rock smashed into the spider crushing it.

"Keep your wand out. There might be more." Hobbes said.

They found another wall.

Calvin spoke in Paseltounge to open it again.

They wondered around the dark chamber.

They ran into another pipe keeping their wands raised.

Bam! Two more spiders jumped down and attacked.

"_Expelliarmus!"_ The red shot blasted the spider into the wall knocking it out cold.

"_Arania Exumai!" _Hobbes yelled. A Blue blast blasted the spider killing it.

"Whew." Calvin sighed.

A black shadow moved over.

"Paul!" Calvin said as he ran toward it.

"Calvin!" Hobbes said.

They found him in a secret passage.

"I suspected that you might interfere Calvin." Paul said pointing his wand at Calvin.

"And I suspected that I might interfere too." Calvin said with a smirk.

"I guess that you already know my plan." Paul said.

"What?" Hobbes asked.

"Don't you realize it yet? I was the one that attacked you in the hall last year. I was the one who turned you in. I was the one that segusted the duelling club so that I could go into the chamber of secrets here." Paul explained.

"You! I won't let you do it!" Calvin yelled.

"_Crucio!"_ The red blast soared toward Calvin. Calvin jumped to the side.

"_Stupefy!"_ Calvin cast.

The red light blasted at Paul from across the room.

Paul flicked his wand blocking the spell.

"_Expelliarmus!" _Hobbes said.

A red light blasted Paul across the chamber.

"_Stupefy!" _Paul yelled.

The light blasted toward Hobbes.

"_Expelliarmus!" _Calvin cast as he jumped in the way of it.

His spell blocked the other spell. _"Stupefy! Flipendo! Expelliarmus!" _Calvin and Hobbes both cast.

The spells all hit Paul with a explosion.

"AUGHH! NOW YOU HAVE DONE IT! AVADA KEDAVERA!" Paul screamed at them.

The green light was headed toward Calvin.

"_Expelliarmus!" _Calvin yelled.

The beams collided and sparked.

At first the green beam was moving closer toward Calvin's Wand.

Calvin knew that this was the end. He thought about Hobbes and all his friends and suddenly got a charge of energy.

He pushed the green killing curse back. He had the power now. His blast overpowered Pauls.

The blast went off and Paul was dead.

Paul fell to the ground with a thud.

Calvin gasped and dropped to his knees.

"You did it! You actually did it! Calvin?" Hobbes asked.

"The alien seems to be trying to communicate." Calvin said in a trance.

Hobbes slapped Calvin as hard as he could.

"Yow! Thanks." Calvin said.

Calvin noticed that Paul's wand disappeared in a puff of smoke.

For a moment they were speechless.

"Well. What do we do next?" Calvin asked.

"Go after more bad guys?" Hobbes suggested.

Suddenly a blast of dark mist washed over Paul and made him rise into the air and disappear.

They heard evil laughing and a strange person in a cloak disappear with Paul who was also back alive but didn't look human.

Then everything was gone.

"What was that all about?" Calvin asked.

"Not something I want to be a part of. Let's go!" Hobbes replied.

They ran through the chamber until Calvin tripped over a strange fang.

He picked it up and studied it. He shoved it in his robes and continued to run.

After they got out they found that all their friends were there watching them come up.

"Hold on to this robe! _Accio!_" Susie yelled as she threw down a robe and shot up with them on it.

"Thanks." Hobbes said catching his breath.


	20. The House Cup

"What are you guys doing here?" Calvin asked.

"Susie told us that you might be trying to open the chamber of secrets to defeat Paul! Did you?" James asked.

"I think so. He was hit with his own killing curse. He appeared to be dead for a while but then something must of brought him back!" Hobbes explained.

"Strange... The only way to stop death is the elixir of life... I know that there's some other way though..." Susie thought out loud.

"Well anyway. He won't be coming around here anymore for what we did to him. Right Hobbes! The doctor is done with his sickness!" Calvin chanted.

"Calvin! You better calm down! The teachers might hear you!" Albus said looking worried.

"We better get back to our common rooms. Bye!" James told them.

**The end of the year...**

It was there last day at Hogwarts. McGonagall started to prepare the speech when the crab teacher burst up and shoved a piece of paper in front of McGonagall.

"What is this professor?" McGonagall asked.

"I QUIT! THAT KID AND HIS TIGER HAVE CAUSED ME MORE TROBLE THAN ANY STUDENT IN 15 YEARS!" He bellowed.

"Yesss!" Calvin said under his breath.

"B-But who will teach potions?" McGonagall asked over all the cheering of the students.

"ASK SOMEONE WHO IS NOT ME!" The Crab Teacher yelled.

He basically ran out of the front doors cursing under his breath.

"Well... Let's get back to the speech. It is time to announce the Quidditch cup. In fourth, Hufflepuff. In third, Slytherin. In second-" McGonagall started to announce.

"Please let us win! Please let us win!" Calvin and Hobbes both said as they crossed their fingers.

"-Ravenclaw. In first, Gryffindor!" McGonagall said proudly.

The Gryffindor table cheered like crazy. Calvin and Hobbes slumped into their chairs crossing their arms.

"Now to announce the house cup. In fourth, Slytherin with 265 points. In third, Hufflepuff with 290 points. And in Second, Gryffindor with 345 points. And in First, Ravenclaw with 350 points!" McGonagall yelled over all the clapping and cheering from the Ravenclaw table. (Mostly from Calvin and Hobbes.)

"I hope that you all had a wonderful time at Hogwarts. I hope you the best of luck in the next year." McGonagall said.

**On the train...**

"It's weird to be going back. Isn't it?" Hobbes asked.

"Kinda. But I'm kind of glad to be going home to." Calvin said.

"Why?" Hobbes asked once again.

"Because I just finished making this potion that gives you these huge boils! I can't wait to try it out on Moe!" Calvin explained.

Hobbes rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to have some fun with Moe!" Calvin said with a smile.

**Arriving at King's Cross Station...**

"Oh there's Mom and Dad!" Calvin half Mumbled half yelled.

"Hello there Calvin. What did you learn at Hogwarts." His Dad asked.

"To deal with Pixies. We had a couple of other lessons on dealing with Pixies to. I _accidently_ let the cage loose once. You can imagine what happened next!" Calvin said with his famous grin.

"Uhh... Okay!" Calvin's Mom said.

"I can't believe that it's over. You can expect that we will stick out in the Muggle world now huh." Hobbes told Calvin.

"Yeah..." He looked at one of the pictures that Hagrid had given him of his friends. The picture was moving and everything.

He smiled at it.

"I can't wait until next year." Calvin said staring at the bright red Hogwarts Express.


	21. Year 3

**YEAR 3**

Calvin was sitting in his living room waiting for his friends to come and pick him up for the Quidditch world cup.

"I can't waste anymore time! Some teachers are coming here to use a charm or a potion that allows you to see Hobbes!" Calvin said.

"You mean your stuffed Tiger?" His Dad asked nervously.

"He... Is... Not... A... Stuffed Animal!" Calvin bellowed.

"Alright! Fine!" His Mom yelled over all the yelling.

"What I wouldn't give to use a tongue tying curse right now." Calvin said going back to stare at the fire.

Suddenly there was a slam on the door.

"W-Who's there?" Calvin's Dad asked.

"Relax! It's just Hagrid!" Calvin said as the door was knocked down.

"Sorry about that! I'll fix it." Hagrid said pulling out his umbrella.

He mumbled a few words and the door's broken features sprung back together.

That never cessed to amaze Dad.

"I would appreciate it if you wouldn't tell anyone about this. I'm not allowed to do magic outside the school." Hagrid said putting away his umbrella.

"Are you ready Calvin? All your friends are there already." Hagrid said looking at his clock.

"Alright! But how did you get to me? None of us can apperate." Calvin said.

"Broomsticks. Not me though. A normal broom can't support me. I rode in the flying motorcycle." Hagrid said.

"So long Mom and Dad! I'll bring you a video of the Quidditch World Cup." Calvin said walking out the door.

"Pull out your broom Calvin." He heard Hobbes say.

Calvin and Hobbes had gotten new brooms over the summer. Calvin used the money that he got from Professor Watterson and all his friends. With it he bought the newest Comet 600! Calvin convinced Mom and Dad to buy him a new broom. (Really it was for Hobbes.) Hobbes had gotten a Cleansweep 17 because Hobbes was going for the Quidditch team this year.

"But how are we going to get across everything? Won't we be noticed by Muggles?" Calvin asked.

"A Dissolution Charm." Albus said.

In a moment they were off. The Comet was moving so fast and smoothly. Calvin felt as if he could fall asleep on there.

**Quidditch World Cup...  
**

"Amazing! This is great!" Calvin yelled out.

The Quidditch World Cup was amazing. Players were doing moves that Calvin never even knew about!

The only flaw that Calvin saw in the game was when the Vella started dancing Hobbes and all his friends (Besides Lily and Rose.) started leaning toward the Vella over the stadium.

"Hobbes? What are you doing?" Calvin asked.

Hobbes didn't respond. He looked like he was ready to jump over the rail! Calvin had pulled on his tail to stop him.

"Grr... What are... Ugh... You doing!" Calvin yelled pulling as hard as he could on Hobbes' tail.

Then they Vella stopped dancing and Hobbes went back to Normal.

"What happened?" Hobbes asked feeling pretty stupid.

Calvin pulled him back into his seat with all his might. "You were about to jump over the edge!" Calvin panted.

"Really? But they were so beautiful..." Hobbes said still looking in a trance.

Calvin took out a potion and forced it down Hobbes throat.

Hobbes stared into space and then a Calvin.

"What was I thinking? And what was that potion?" Hobbes said placing his hand on his head.

"An antidote. I fixed it up when I heard about Vella." Calvin said placing the potion in his pocket.

The Match was amazing! One bludger smacked into one of the players jaws!

**Back in the tent...**

"Whohoo! We won! I can't believe it! How about a game of Quidditch everybody?" Calvin asked his friends.

"Sure." James replied.

They had to subtracted the bludgers but they did have a golden snitch and a quaflle.

Calvin dashed to catch the snitch with James close beside him. They all played for hours.

"You got lucky! James caught it when I focused on Hobbes who was wandering off!" Calvin ranted.

"Yeah right Calvin." Susie said over all the commotion.

"Plus! It was a slow snitch! James said so himself!" Calvin continued.

After Calvin was done with his rant he went off to bed.

"It's good to be back." Calvin said as he went to sleep.


	22. Return to Hogwarts

After returning to King's Cross station they boarded the Hogwarts Express.

They were on a nice red steam engine. They were on to their 3rd year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"I'm signing up for Muggle Studies. I decided that the more easy subjects that I take the more credit I get for doing hardly anything!" Calvin said with a mouthful of chocolate.

"I don't know though. I might be good at Care of Magical creatures. Remember the time in our first year when we went to Care of magical creatures. We got in trouble with some teachers for being there when you had to be in the third year." Hobbes said looking for some more famous cat cards.

"This year. I will become a Quidditch legend. We'll win that Quidditch cup yet!" Calvin said holding out his hand.

"Yep. Because You'll have a good keeper on the team." Hobbes said with a proud grin on his face.

"Oh yeah. I forgot that one of the Pavatil sisters were good keepers." Calvin said putting down his Every Flavour Beans.

Hobbes' grin turned upside down.

"I meant me!" Hobbes said pointing his thumb at his own chest.

"Oh! Sorry." Calvin said through a mouthful of Beans.

"Hey Calvin!" Calvin heard James say across the hall.

Calvin turned to see his friend when he noticed that James didn't look the same as he did at the Quidditch World Cup.

"What did you do to your hair!" Calvin asked.

"I combed it. I think that I look better this way. You better try the same." James said staring at Calvin's Spiked hair that never moved a inch since Calvin was 6.

"Nah! I like my hair the same! Why do you care so much about your looks?" Calvin asked.

"I'm 14 now! I need to be ready for- never mind." James said going over to a flock of girls.

"Unbelievable! Can you believe him Hobbes! Hobbes?" Calvin said looking around for his friend.

He noticed Hobbes going to go and join James.

Calvin slumped into his seat and stared out the window at the green hills passing by.

**At Hogwarts...**

"Finnaly! Good to be back here!" Calvin said taking a whiff of the air.

The mountains and the lake really made Calvin feel at home.

"3rd years this way." Calvin heard Flitwick repeating.

Calvin hushed that way to go and join Hobbes.

"Cool to be back-" Calvin started.

Suddenly a gaint spider pounced off a tree.

It snarled at Calvin. It must of been the one that he stunned back in the chamber of secrets.

"_Stupefy!"_ Calvin yelled drawing his powerful centaur wand.

A shot of red light smacked into the spider knocking it to the ground.

"Well done Calvin! If you hadn't stunned it. Some students might have been attacked. 10 points to Ravenclaw once we get to the castle." Flitwick said.

Calvin felt good about getting points and also getting to stun a 2 foot tall spider.

**In the common room...**

"Try that one Hobbes!" Calvin said pointing at the orange candy lying in the bag.

Hobbes threw it into his mouth and swallowed it.

The candy were supposed to make you sound like something else for a short amount time.

Hobbes roared for a while then stopped. Then he took out the candy reviling that he never swallowed it.

"Very funny Hobbes. Calvin you try this one!" Mike Finnegan said pointing at the yellow one with a lightning bolt moving around it.

Calvin threw it into his mouth and he started making lightning come out of his mouth every time he tried to talk.

"Thaught was wun!" Calvin tried to talk with his tongue still stinging.

The night went on with people roaring and steam coming out of their ears.

**The next morning at Deviations...**

Calvin and Hobbes were bored out of their skulls staring at the crystal ball that was doing nothing...

"You must look beyond the ball. You must focus and see your fates!" Professor Trewalwny said to the bored out class.

"This is a big fat waste of my time! This is my only life I got here!" Calvin bellowed out into the class.

Trewalwny stared at him. "Let us see that your fate is Mr. Calvin. Ah! You have a tiger! That means that you will do a noble deed that will end in disaster."

"Really? I know how that feels." Calvin said rolling his eyes.

**Later...**

"That lesson was completely rubbish. When have I ever done a good deed that ended in disaster!" Calvin asked.

"Well... How about the time-" Hobbes started.

"Shut up..." Calvin mumbled.

He stared at his guide line.

They had Defence against the dark arts class next. That was Calvin's favourite class. It also had Calvin's favourite teacher. Professor Watterson was always teaching really cool things to the class like how do deal with pixies and how do perform knockback jinxes.

They got in to find Professor Watterson polishing a chest that was shaking.

"Oh! I thought that you might arrive here today. Today we are going to deal with Bogarts! Can someone tell me what a Bogart is?" Watterson asked.

"Yes Mr. Weasly." Watterson said pointing at Rose whose hand shot right up.

"A Bogart is a creature that takes the form of whatever scares you." Rose said proudly.

"Right you are. No one knows what a Bogart looks like when it is alone and today we are going to learn how to repel Bogarts. The spell is very simple. All you have to say is _Riddikulus!_ And the Bogart will transform into anything that you are thinking of. But what really finishes a Bogart, is laughter. Get what I'm saying? Good! Alright everyone get into a single file line and we'll all take turns thinking of the thing that we find humours. Alright." Watterson explained.

First up was Albus. The Bogart came out looking like Albus on a stool.

"Ah yes.. I know where you belong. Slytherin!" The sorting hat said on the Bogart Albus.

"_Riddikulus!" _Albus yelled pointing is wand at it.

It transformed into a giant fish flopping around.

Not that many people laughed.

Hobbes was up next. Snap! The Bogart transformed into a giant dog! Hobbes looked prepared to run like crazy. Still he raised his wand and yelled _"Riddikulus!"_

The dog was gone and now was a small little dog on the ground staring up at Hobbes.

Next was Susie. It became the same thing that Rose's mom feared. Failure.

Susie still did cast the spell and it became the crab teacher handing out candy yelling strange things.

People burst into laughter at this.

Next was Calvin.

It became a horrible monster. It's fangs glistening in the light and it's tail spiked up and it's horrible eyes fixed on Calvin.

"_R-R-Riddikulus!"_ Calvin screamed out.

The monster burst into flames and became Wild E Coyote holding a sign saying help.

Only Muggle Borns laughed at this. The others not even knowing what it was.

**After all the lessons...**

"Thank you everyone I'll see you tomorrow!" Professor Watterson said.

"But sir. We don't have Defence against the Dark Arts tomorrow." Susie said looking at her time table.

"I'll be watching the Quidditch game. I understand that the tryouts are today."

Hobbes' stomache gave a leap. He had forgotten the Quidditch tryouts. He ran off to get his broom and his blue and silver Quidditch robes.

Calvin had already made the team so he wanted to help Hobbes get on the team as much as possible.


	23. Quidditch Hobbes

Hobbes was wearing his Quidditch robes ready to start.

Hobbes flew into the air blocking as much as he could. After the tryouts Hobbes was looking pretty pale. So pale that Calvin barley noticed Scorpio walking up behind him.

"So. I see that you're still here." Scorpio said staring at Hobbes' Robes.

"Blue Quidditch Robes? Don't tell me that there going to let that animal play Quidditch. And soon. His face is going to match his robes." Scorpio taunted pulling out his wand.

But he wasn't quick enough. "Don't even think about it." Calvin said pulling out his own wand.

"Calvin. Why are we always getting into fights with him?" Hobbes asked calming down.

Just then. Professor Flitwick came in. "Not fighting I hope boys? I'd hate to have to take away those points I gave you Calvin."

"Not at all Professor!" Calvin said putting his wand away.

Calvin and Hobbes turned to go to the great hall...

**In the great hall...**

"You know. I was thinking. Maybe I could confund the Quidditch Captain so that he will put you on the team!" Calvin said pulling out his wand.

"No thanks." Hobbes said looking down at his burger.

"Well I want to confund someone... There! _Confundus._" Calvin whispeared.

A tiny shot of blue energy smacked into this 5th year and he dropped his food right on top of Scorpio's head.

Calvin and Hobbes burst out laughing.

"That was fun!" Calvin choked out.

"You think that your so clever! You better watch it Calvin!" Scorpio said pulling himself out of the pile of food.

"I better watch what?" Calvin asked with a grin.

Scorpio left the room cursing under his breath.

"Hobbes! I got the results... Hobbes... Made it..." Albus said panting.

"You made it that's great!" Calvin said.

**The Quidditch match...**

Hobbes was a bit nevous. He had never played a real game of Quidditch before.

Hobbes flew up to the goal posts ready to defend.

Calvin flew high and low glad to be out in the sun.

Suddenly a slight flutter of wings flew past Calvin's ear. He made a grab for it but missed.

He dived at the snitch that was at his finger tips and it was gone. He missed it!

"Darn it!" Calvin yelled.

Meanwhile Hobbes was doing okay. He had block 6/7 goals.

Calvin had been watching Hobbes and that was partly the reason that Calvin lost sight of the snitch.

Suddenly Diggory jolted after the snitch and Calvin followed.

Calvin bashed into him and kept his hand out grabbing for the snitch.

Diggory wasn't going to give up that easy. He smacked into Calvin with a punch. Calvin ducked and allowed Diggory to lose his balance and lose sight of the snitch.

With the snitch just touching his finger tips he caught it!

"YES!" Calvin yelled out.

Diggory took off sulking. Calvin was surrounded by all his teammates and Hobbes chanting his name.

Calvin held the snitch up into the air and smiled.

**In the common room...**

"I heard that they got a new potions teacher." Mike told Calvin.

"Really? Who?" Calvin asked

"Professor Slughorn. He resigned after the second wizard war. He's returning to take his post of head of Slytherin." Mike replied.

"Really? Is he at least nicer that the crab teacher." Hobbes asked.

"I heard that he is. He has a club for talented students though." Mike replied.

"Cool! I'm sure to be in!" Calvin said munching on his every flavour beans.

Calvin looked out the window and he was reminded of Paul. Who was still out there gaining more power.

"I'm still going to find him you know." Calvin said.

"Who?" Hobbes asked.

"Paul... I know that we didn't finish him off last year... He didn't seem human before..." Calvin said staring into the distant.

"There's nothing we can do about him now." Hobbes replied.

Calvin went to sleep and had a strange dream.

He was in a room surrounded by people. They were talking about how Paul had fallen.

"We... must kill... him... Look of what... I-I have become..." Paul said covered in a strange blanket.

That is when Calvin woke up. He was covered in a cold sweat and his shirt was soaked.

"Just what was that all about?" Calvin asked himself.

Calvin shrugged it off and went back to sleep...


	24. Slughorn and Lizards

Calvin was sitting in Professor Slughorn's potion class and was pretty much enjoying himself.

"Class. I want you to start off with a simple sleeping draft. It will knock out your victims harmlessly. Now let's start." Slughorn stated.

Calvin had made this potion before. He remembers it clearly.

Calvin had just been zapped with a full body bind curse in his 2nd year. It was lucky that Hobbes was roaming the halls looking for the kitchen when he found Calvin stiff as a board lying on the cold hard stone floor.

He used a spell to reverse the effects and Calvin got up. He brewed the potion in about 15 minutes and snuck into the Sytherin's bags and emptied out their bottles of water and replaced it with his potion.

It was hilarious! They missed their classes and received detention.

Calvin brewed the potion and received 20 points for making it so well.

Calvin found that his robe's pocket hade a hole in it. It appeared to have been burned. But it couldn't have! He would have noticed that he was on fire. He stared a the strange fang that he found in the chamber of secrets.

"It must have some serious venom in it!" Calvin told himself.

He decided to stow it away in his drawer and not take it out.

"I wish that I could do something fun right about now… Oh! There's my ticket to fun! _Confundus!_" Calvin said waving his wand at someone.

A shot of blue sprung out and hit it's target right in the back. They became confused and wobbly.

Calvin gave a slight chuckle.

"I love magic." Calvin said to himself as he walked down the hall.

"Attention Calvin. We would like to see you in my office. Good day." Calvin heard McGonagall say over the loud speakers.

"Oh no." Calvin said hurrying down the hall.

**In McGonagall's Office…**

"Hello Mr. Calvin. Please sit down." McGonagall said.

Calvin did as he was told and sat down.

"I want to ask you about the chamber of secrets that you headed to last year." She asked.

"You knew? Anyway… We found Paul there and we battled him. Our spells collided and I won that struggle. He collapsed and then he was picked up by a mash of black energy. He disappeared not looking human." Calvin explained.

For a moment McGonagall was speechless.

"Well… That's all I wanted to know Mr. Calvin. That will do for today." McGonagall said.

"Bye Professor." Calvin said leaving.

**In the common room…**

"She knew about our adventures into the chamber of secrets?" Hobbes asked.

"Yep! And I'm sure that she believes that Paul is a horrible person who should be behind bars!" Calvin said a little angered.

"So… Maybe McGonagall wants to find Paul and place him in Azkaban?" Hobbes said.

"Maybe… I was thinking that maybe she knows something and she doesn't want to tell us about it." Calvin said grabbing his wand and mumbling _"Encindo." _

A small flame shot out the tip giving strength to the fire.

"I'm off to bed." Hobbes said yawning and placing his sleeping cap on his head.

"Wait! Hobbes here. I got Mum and Dad to sign these form to go to Hogsmed village on the weekends! I can't wait to go to Zonko's Joke shop!" Calvin said staring at his forms.

"Cool! By the way what is that fang in your room?" Hobbes asked.

"Some fang that I found in the chamber of secrets. I wouldn't touch it if I were you! I had to find Susie and ask her for a spell that repairs pockets! It's venom was burning a hole in my pocket." Calvin said turning to the fire.

"Okay." Hobbes said turning to go back up the stair case.

"I'm turning in too." Calvin said forgetting to put out the fire.

**The next morning…**

Calvin got up the morning feeling pretty warm.

He got up and stared down the staircase and found 20 red lizards running around the common room.

"Ahh…Ahh… _Stupefy! Stupefy!_" Calvin yelled drawing his wand.

Eventrally he got them all and placed them in a cage.

He destroyed the eggs that he found to.

"What happened?" Mike asked.

"I must of forgotten to put out the fire. Than these lizards came out and started-" Calvin started.

"They must of come out of the fire. I read about them in that 'Magical creatures and where to find them' book that you get in your 3rd year." Mike said pulling out a red book.

"How did I miss that?" Calvin said snatching away the book.


	25. Messing with other people's affairs

**In Hogsmed Village...**

"This place is the best!" Calvin said his hands full of Prank Stuff.

"I'll say! This is even better than I thought!" Hobbes said his hands full of Food and Candy.

"Say... There's James... Who's that he's with? Isn't she in our house? Something Chang?" Calvin asked.

"Yeah. Julie Chang." Hobbes said.

Calvin and Hobbes decided to find out the dirt on them. They ran after them to an area full of trees and the shrieking shack in the background.

"What are they doing? I can't hear anything!" Calvin said.

Then they started to- Well you know.

"Gross! Yuck!" Calvin yelled covering his eyes.

"Oh no. He sees us looking. Let's run!" Hobbes said.

Before you knew it. Full body bind curses were being sent at them.

"Do you think that he didn't want anybody to know?" Calvin asked after they ditched them.

"Probably. He's going to kill you for that!" Hobbes replied.

"Me! You were there to! And he can't get us in the common room. He's in Gryffindor and we're in Ravenclaw!" Calvin explained.

"But Chang is in Ravenclaw! She will be able to kill you!" Hobbes snickered.

"She's a girl. She can't beat me!" Calvin said.

**In the common room...**

"Ahh!" Calvin screamed as he ran into the boy's dormitory.

"I told yah." Hobbes said.

"What happened?" A Ravenclaw student asked.

"Nothing... Just got... Julie pissed off..." Calvin panted.

"What did you do?" Mike asked.

Calvin explained everything to them with Hobbes helping.

"What? James was ki-" Mike began.

"Don't say it!" Calvin said flinching.

"Him and Julie. I can't believe it." Mike said.

"Please don't tell anybody. If you do. James and Julie will Kill us even more!" Calvin said.

"Us?" Hobbes asked.

"It was us! Not just me!" Calvin yelled.

Just then Julie started pounding on the door.

"Calvin! You little creep! You can't stay in there forever!" They heard Julie yelling.

"Forget it! You'll have to go to sleep sometime!" Calvin yelled back.

"What about your mail!" Julie asked.

"I've got it covered." Calvin said.

"How!" She asked.

"_Accio Mail." _Calvin said holding up his wand.

The mail flew through the room and under the door.

"By the way. Thank Tiger for me will you!" Calvin laughed.

"Calvin. I didn't know that you mastered the summoning charm." The Ravenclaw asked.

"I didn't completely master it. Sometimes it works sometimes it doesn't." Calvin explained.

"Speaking of magic. What are we going to learn in 'defensive against the dark arts'?

"I don't know. I just hope that it isn't another duelling lesson with Gryffindor." Calvin chuckled.

"Don't say that! You might jinx it." Hobbes warned.

"Don't worry about it! It won't happen." Calvin said.

**In defensive against the dark arts...**

"Class we are going to review duelling. We will have Ravenclaws against Gryffindors." Professor Watterson said.

Calvin looked across the room at James who looked furious and so did Julie. Calvin gulped.

"Let's have a pair. Hmm... How about you James?" Professor Watterson asked.

'Don't pick me. Don't pick me!' Calvin thought while crossing his fingers.

" 'bout you Calvin?" Professor Watterson asked.

"What makes things worse is wishing for the impossible." Calvin moaned.

Calvin and James climbed onto the platform drawing their wands.

"H-Hi t-there J-J-James.." Calvin said in a panic tone.

James didn't respond.

"On the count of three... One... Two... Th-" Professor Watterson counted.

"I can't look!" Hobbes said turning away.

"Three..." Watterson finished.

"_Stupefy!" _James yelled waving his wand.

The shot of light soared at Calvin. Calvin ducked and dodged. Before he could even use another spell James fired another one at Calvin. Calvin took the full blast of it this time. Calvin stumbled to the ground gasping.

"_Expelliarmus!" _Calvin yelled. The tip of his wand lit up and fired a red jet of light flicking James' wand away.

"_Accio Wand!" _James said as his wand sprung right into his hand.

Calvin didn't know if he could win. James was a year older than Calvin and he knew more spells.

That's when it hit him. What if he used a cheering charm to calm James down. Why hadn't he thought of it sooner.

"_Cheer!" _Calvin bellowed. A slight lit flashed on Calvin's wand tip. James looked full of joy now. But it didn't last that long.

James was less mad now and that was an improvement.

But that didn't stop him. _"Stupefy!" _James yelled.

The shot of red light soared threw the room.

"_Protengo!"_ Calvin said pointing his wand at the spell. He had never been able to make a full shield charm before but it was lucky that he did it this time. A large energy shield appeared in front of him reflecting the spell toward James.

James was blasted across the room and smacked hard into the wall.

The shield came down and Calvin went to check if he was alright. James was alright just knocked out.

Calvin pulled out a bottle of Potion and made James drink it. His wound healed and he got back on his feat.

"Thanks Calvin. I'm sorry about how I reacted. Just make sure that you don't ever follow us ever again." James said.

"Don't worry! I won't! If I knew what you two would have been doing I wouldn't have even gone near you two!" Calvin said.

"Little to much information Calvin." Hobbes mumbled.

Calvin didn't care. He was friends with James again. And found that Julie can be a really cool person. (If you don't get her mad. That means you Calvin.)


	26. Dumbledore's Army

Calvin was in the common room when he heard a strange noise coming from outside the door. It was night and that made Calvin and bit freaked out.

He clutched his wand and held it toward the door.

He went to investigate and found a strange person in a mask talking to a strange blanket.

"Is he around... the boy..." Calvin knew that voice immediately. It was Paul!

All Calvin wanted to do is blast him to bits. But he couldn't with that big guy around.

"He is in the Ravenclaw Common room. It would be hard to get in and out without someone noticing." The masked man said.

"You... must kill him... Or leader has told us to attack the boy..." Paul said.

"Keep the locket safe... I must depart..." Paul said disappearing.

Calvin knew Paul had gotten away. But what was this about a locket? Calvin stepped out and raised his wand.

"_Petrificus Totalus!" _Calvin yelled.

A tiny streak smacked into the masked man and Calvin took the locket from him and started yelling like crazy and shooting a bunch of spells everywhere so that Someone would come to the source of the racket.

Calvin ran up the Ravenclaw common room and jumped into bed at once and hid the locket in his drawer.

**The next morning...**

They found a solid barrier around the castle the next morning and some of the students were complaining that they couldn't apperate anymore.

"You took that locket from him?" Hobbes asked.

"Yep! I'm going to give him a surprise! _Ruducto!_" Calvin said pointing his wand at the locket.

A strong blast of energy smashed into the locket and did nothing.

Calvin took a bunch of stuff and smashed them into the locket and it did nothing.

"THAT DOES IT! EAT FANG!" Calvin said jabbing the fang into the locket. Then... something was leaking from it... blood! It couldn't be... really? Blood!

"Gross..." Calvin said staring at the table.

They cast their spells and cleaned off the table. Calvin felt no need to keep the locket so he threw it into the energy barrier.

Calvin was looking around the common room when someone came up to him and asked.

"Hey. Have you heard of Dumbledore's Army? I heard that it's up and running again if you want to join?" He asked.

"Cool! I'll be there!" Calvin said.

Calvin turned to Hobbes and saw him playing another game of wizard chess.

"Hobbes! Do you want to join Dumbledore's Army!" Calvin asked.

"Sure. I could use something to do besides Quidditch." Hobbes said going back to his game.

**In the room of requirement...**

"Hello everyone. Welcome to Dumbledore's Army. You've heard that someone from the dark forces was found in the castle. And that is why me and James are going to train you up. Ready. We're going to start off with a disarming spell." Albus said.

"A boring old disarming spell?" Mike asked.

"It's more useful than you think!" Calvin snapped.

"Right. Let's begin." James said.

Lesson after lesson they got better. Even Calvin improved.

**December...**

"Remember that the patronus charm is one of the most difficult spells to use. Just think of a happy memory. The happiest that you can think of. Allow it to fill you up. Get lost in it. Then say clearly _Expecto patronum._" James explained.

"Can you show us how it's done first?" Julie asked.

"Sure." Albus said.

"_Expecto patronum!"_ Albus yelled pointing his wand in the air. A dear formed in it and it started running around the room.

"Cool!" Calvin said.

Everyone wasn't having that much luck. Some vapor and mist shot out but nothing much.

Calvin closed his eyes and remembered that christmas when Calvin forgot to get Hobbes a present and it was the happiest Calvin had ever felt.

"_Expecto patronum!" _Calvin bellowed.

A Vapor shot out and formed in what appeared to be.

A Dinosaur.

The Dinosaur roared and ran around the room knocking other people over.

Then it was gone.

"Amazing Calvin! Fantastic!" James said.

"Not even Dad got it on the first try!" Albus told him clapping.

"Wow! I can't believe that I did it on my first try! And it was a stag to!" Calvin yelled holding his hands up.

In a way Calvin hoped that a Dementor would show up so that he could see his Dino pal in action.

**Christmas Eve...**

The DA meetings were getting better and better. The room changed on Christmas Eve to be more Christmassy. The problem was. There was a missile toe right above the board.

"You know. The only thing that I liked about missile toe was its name. It's so misleading." Calvin told Hobbes.

"I'm sure that lot's of people think that your misleading." Hobbes said rolling his eyes.

"I'm sorry that we won't be meeting again until winter break is over. But please keep practicing. Your sure to get better. The list of spells is on the board. Feel free to rip it off the board. It replaces itself whenever you do that." James said.

Calvin wanted a copy of it. But he was worried about the missile toe. He waited for the right moment and grabbed a copy of the list as fast as he could.

"Whew." Calvin said.

Then that is when he noticed that a missile toe was following him. He noticed that Lily was heading to pass him a copy of the new times that the DA would be meeting.

"_Ruducto!" _Calvin yelled pulling out his wand.

However his wand wasn't there! How could this be happening! He stared around for anything that he could use to get rid of the missile toe.

He saw scissors and grabbed them and cut the missile toe off it's line. Wait a minute... Missile toe don't hang by lines! They hang there by magic!

"Thanks Lily." Calvin said.

Lily looked slightly disappointed as she hanged him a copy of the news.

"All right fur ball! You got some explaining to do! I-" Calvin started going behind the board to find Albus sitting there with a fishing rod not Hobbes.

"What are you doing here Albus?" Calvin asked.

"I can't say!" Albus said placing the fishing rod down.

Calvin was slightly disturbed by this.

He went off to join Hobbes who was waiting for him beside the door.

"Oh I found your wand!" Hobbes said handing it to him.

"Thanks I- Wait. How did you know that my wand was missing?" Calvin asked.

"Well...I can't tell you that!" Hobbes told him.

"Strange... You have my wand and Albus with the missile toe..." Calvin said.

"Don't think about it to much!" Hobbes said.


	27. Dementors

**Christmas...**

"Yahoo! It's Christmas!" Calvin chanted as he ran down the stairs.

"Here this one is from me!" Hobbes said pulling out a present.

"What is it?" Calvin asked ripping open the paper.

Calvin saw that it was a Broomstick foot holder. (At least what Calvin thought that they were.)

"You attach them to your broom so that you can place your feet on them when you're tired!" Hobbes explained.

"Cool!" Calvin said grabbing his broomstick.

After screwing them on. He tried them out.

"There great!" Calvin said slowly hovering in the air.

"What's next?" Calvin asked.

"This one. It's from Mrs. Weasly. Hey! This one has a 'C' On it!" Hobbes exclaimed as he pulled out a sweater.

Calvin put it on. It felt a bit scratchy though...

"How is Tiger doing anyway?" Hobbes asked.

"He's a bit bored. So I sent him to Mom and Dad so that they could send me my present." Calvin replied.

"Here he is!" Hobbes said pointing at the open window.

Calvin tore open the letter and read it.

_Dear Calvin._

_Your father and I are proud that you are doing well._

_We heard that you won the Quidditch game._

_I'm sure that you will win the Quidditch Cup yet._

_P.S. Thanks for that picture of the Quidditch World Cup._

_Love Mom and Dad._

Calvin shoved the letter away in his robes and found some Galleons and Sickles in the card.

"Cool! Mom and Dad must of exchanged some Muggle money for Wizard Money!" Calvin said putting the money in his pocket.

**DA Meeting...**

"Today. We are going to try our patronus' out on a fake dementor. Don't worry about it attacking you. You might feel a tad bit cold and sad from it. But we got chocolate for everybody after the lesson." James explained pulling out a rattling chest.

"Calvin. How about you?" Albus asked.

"Alright! Here I come Dementor!" Calvin said pulling out his wand.

They opened the chest and saw a black hooded figure with gray rotten hands.

"_Expecto Patronum!" _Calvin yelled.

A shot of mist formed into the dinosaur again and it charged at the dementor. It slammed it back into the chest.

"Great Calvin!" Hobbes said.

"Hobbes you next." James said.

Once again the hooded figure appeared again and Hobbes raised his wand.

"_Expecto Patronum! Expecto Patronum!" _Hobbes yelled shaking with fear.

The Hooded figure was moving more closer and was making a rattling breath as if it was trying to suck out all the air in the room.

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM!" _Hobbes yelled.

A shield of energy formed and created a shield. The Dementor stopped and couldn't come any closer.

Hobbes forced it back into it's chest.

"That was good Hobbes." Albus said.

After all the lessons Calvin and Hobbes grabbed their free chocolate and headed out the door.

Suddenly there was a shuffle outside.

Calvin saw that it was a strange man in a mask holding a blanket running.

"Paul!" Calvin yelled grabbing his wand and running outside.

"Calvin! Wait!" Hobbes said running on all fours to keep up with Calvin.

"Alright you! I'm going to blast you to pieces! You-" Calvin started after catching up with them.

It revealed that it was a trap! The blanket was empty!

"_Avada Kedavera!" _The masked man yelled.

"Yikes!" Calvin yelled as he jumped to the side.

"_Expelliarmus!" _Hobbes said waving his wand at mask man.

His wand flipped out his hand. Calvin using his seeker skills caught it and snapped it into two.

"You little brat! I'll deal with you two in angamagis!" He yelled transforming into a wolf.

The wolf knocked Calvin and Hobbes' wands away into the darkness.

Hobbes pounced the wolf away and began to battle with him.

While Hobbes battled with the wolf Calvin searched for his wand.

Hobbes was covered with scratches and bite marks but so was the wolf.

"Found it! _Stupefy!" _Calvin yelled finding his wand.

Hobbes threw the wolf into the blast and the wolf transformed back into a human.

Hobbes yell to the ground with a thud.

"Hobbes! Don't worry buddy! I'll get you back to the castle! I-" Calvin stopped staring in the air and found 2 Dementors circling in the air.

One came down and took a horrible breath and Hobbes withered in agony.

"Why you! _Expecto Patronum!_" Calvin yelled out.

A Dinosaur jumped out and bit the dementors and scratches.

"Hah! How do you like that!" Calvin yelled.

Suddenly more dementors were appearing.

"Not more!" Calvin said pointing his wand and the new ones.

The dinosaur jumped them.

"Hobbes! You got to help me!" Calvin yelled out.

"_Expecto Patronum!" _A voice yelled out.

Susie had ran in and a bunny shot out of her wand and attacked the dementors away.

The Dinosaur and Bunny attacked the dementors away.

"Thanks! But there's to many." Calvin moaned.

"We got to try!" Susie said waving her wand to the left.

The bunny tackled the dementor and the hooded figure flew away into the darkness.

"We need to get them into Dementor chests!" Susie said.

"What're those?" Calvin asked swinging his wand.

"There chests that lock up Dementors! _Accio Dementor Chests!" _Susie said.

20 chests appeared in front of them.

"All right Dino! Get them into those chests!" Calvin called out.

The dinosaur grabbed two of them and threw them in the chests.

**After 19 dementors...**

"Looks like we have one more to catch..." Calvin said looking around for anymore.

Suddenly one of them jumped toward Calvin and made it's rattling breath.

Dark coldness filled Calvin up. He feel the ground gasping.

The Dinosaur disappeared. The Dementor didn't have it's hood. The breath was worse than before.

"Attack!" Susie yelled out as the bunny smacked the Dementor into the chest.

"Calvin! Are you okay!" Susie asked.

"Yeah... I just feel... weird..." Calvin said pulling himself off the grass.

"We need to get Hobbes and the chests into the castle!" Susie said magically making a stretcher for Hobbes. 

**After Hobbes was delivered...**

"Allright. I've got a bone to pick with that masked guy!" Calvin yelled.

"Calvin wait!" Susie called out.

They found him in a crippled heap. He was alive but wasn't moving or anything.

"Well what do you know? The dementors got him first." Calvin said.

"What should we do?" Susie asked.

"Leave him that's for sure. We can't do anything about him. First we need to kill those dementors!" Calvin said pulling out his wand.

They both pressed the buttons on the chests and they shrunk down.

"Ready?" Calvin asked.

"Ready!" Susie said.

"_RUDUCTO!"_They both yelled.

Two shots of white energy destroyed the small chests and the dementors inside them.

"That was a long night. I'm off to the common room before anything else happens." Calvin said shoving his wand in his robes.

"Same to me." Susie said.

**Final day...**

"Hey Hobbes! They finally found all the dementors! They destroyed them once and for all now!" Calvin said looking at the daily prophet.

"Hello everyone today. We have a tie between Slytherin and Ravenclaw. We will have a match outside to determine the winner." McGonagall said in a worried tone.

Calvin pulled on his bright blue Quidditch robes but still had his red striped T-Shirt on underneath.

**At the final Quidditch match...**

The team flew into the air and the match began!

Mike flew into one of the Slytherin players and took the ball from him.

"Mike got the quaffle! He passes it to Fred Weasly. He passes it back. Score! 10 points to Ravenclaw!" The announcer said.

Usually Calvin wasn't worried about the Quidditch matches. But he really wanted to win!

"Slytherin in position. Passes it to Flint. Passes to Jordan. He shots- Blocked by Hobbes! Hobbes tosses to Mike who passes it to Fred. Looks like they have a strategy! Hit by a bludger! Another shot on the Ravenclaw goal posts. Blocked again by Hobbes! Not a bad keeper for a rookie!" The Annoucer yelled out.

Calvin saw a glint of gold hovering around Hobbes. Calvin flew as fast as he could toward it. It was fast. Calvin made a grab for it. Then bam! He just missed a bludger.

Calvin did a spin to dodge another bludger.

"Training for the ballet?" Scorpio called out.

He was catching up to Calvin.

"I didn't know that you were the seeker?" Calvin asked.

"I am for this match!" Scorpio yelled out.

Calvin went into the air and did a dive. It just missed his finger tips. Scorpio was now right beside him. Calvin bashed into him to make Scorpio lose sight of the snitch.

Calvin was gaining on the snitch. Then he lost sight of it.

He stared up to see the snitch moving up and down as if it was laughing at Calvin. In the blink of a eye it took off.

"Why now!" Calvin yelled to himself as he turned to chase the snitch again.


	28. Battle for the Quidditch Cup

Calvin chased the snitch as fast as he could but it was faster and quicker than him.

Scorpio grabbed on to the end of Calvin's broom and pulled him back.

"Why you! Let go of my Comet Grease hair!" Calvin insulted.

"Now!" Scorpio yelled.

A Bludger was sent toward Calvin.

"That's your plan huh." Calvin said.

He moved slightly back and then forth. Making the bludger hit Scorpio.

Scorpio fell to the ground knocked out.

"Alright little snitch! Here I come!" Calvin said dashing toward the snitch.

Calvin made another grab for the snitch. It went to the right and smacked into Calvin's head.

"Ow! This snitch has an attitude!" Calvin said rubbing his fore head.

Calvin dashed to it and swiped at it. He missed again.

"Think of the Quidditch Cup." Calvin told himself.

The snitch did a dive and Calvin followed.

"Apparently it wants to play chicken! Let's go!" Calvin yelled as he dived.

He was 5 feet away when he pulled up and grabbed the snitch!

"WE WON! WE FINNALY WON!" Mike yelled out.

"We did? We did!" Calvin said stupidly.

"GO GO RAVENCLAW! GO GO RAVENCLAW! GO GO RAVENCLAW!" All the Ravenclaws chanted.

"All right! By the way. Did we win the house cup too?" Calvin asked Tom.

"Hmm? No... We did come in third. Even with those points." Tom replied giving Calvin a stern look.

"Why always half?" Calvin asked.

"Maybe you better behave better next year if you want to win." Tom said.

"Close enough!" Calvin said going back to the chanting.

**On the train back home...**

"I wonder how'll we'll do next year. Maybe we can win the Quidditch Cup and the House Cup!" Calvin wondered.

"However it turns out. We'll do it together." Hobbes said giving Calvin a thumbs up.

"Yep." Calvin said looking out the window at Hogwarts.

Calvin figured that locket was important and now that is was destroyed Paul might have lost some power.

Calvin decided to go by the rule he made when he was 6 this one time 'Don't think of anything unpleasant.'

Calvin turned to see the trolley passing by.

"Wait! I want something!" Calvin said getting up from his seat and running down the hall.

"Alright. I want a... Every Flavour Beans... Some of that and some of that... Let's see. Here. Hey Hobbes! I got the-" Calvin started than noticed something strange.

All the girls were looking at Calvin. All of them were Ravenclaws.

Calvin took off to find Hobbes. He practically ran the whole way.

"Hobbes... I got some candy for us!" Calvin said sitting down to enjoy his Every Flavour Beans.

"Thanks." Hobbes said glancing at the castle.

They took off.

Calvin went to the kitchen to get something to eat when he was surrounded by people asked him about his seeker skills and if he could really perform a patronus charm.

"Well. After years of being punched around by a bully like Moe and being hit in the head by baseballs I kind of catched on." Calvin explained.

"And the patronus?" One asked.

"I can't use magic outside of school. But I can. And mine is a stag. A Dinosaur." Calvin said.

After hours of people asking questions about Calvin's skills he went back to sit with Hobbes.

"I think that I'm famous now!" Calvin said.

"Oh yes. Because you can use a patronus charm and you helped win the Quidditch cup. I helped to!" Hobbes said starting to get a little annoyed.

"Hey! Okay. I won't try to be famous!" Calvin said.

"Good!" Hobbes said going back to Quidditch threw the ages.

"Hey Calvin. Hey Hobbes." Susie said sitting down next to Calvin.

"By the way Susie. How come you didn't see Hobbes before? I remember that you used to not see Hobbes until you were 8." Calvin asked.

"Well. I was looking that up in the library. And I found it. You are able to see magic when your magical ability kicks in." Susie said.

"But I don't remember anything about me using magic." Calvin exclaimed.

"Your snowmen. Usally they would fall down but for some reason they didn't you could make them as high as you wanted and they wouldn't fall down." Susie explained.

"Ohh..." Calvin said.

**Arriving at Kings Cross...**

"Hey! There's Mum and Dad!" Calvin said.

"Right. Wait. Did you say Mum?" Susie asked.

"Yeah. Sometimes I say Mum and sometimes I say Mom." Calvin said.

"Calvin is just trying to fit it!" Hobbes chuckled.

"Can it fur ball!" Calvin said.

Calvin stared at the Hogwarts Express and knew that he would be going back in 3 months.

"I'm home." Calvin said.


	29. Year 4

**YEAR 4**

Calvin stared at the green hills passing by.

Calvin knew that there was something changing about his world at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Hey Calvin." Hobbes said.

"Hey." Calvin said still staring.

"What's wrong?" Hobbes asked.

"Nothing... Just thinking about Paul." Calvin lied.

"Calvin you got to let it go. We can't do anything about him now." Hobbes explained.

Calvin hadn't thought about Paul at all. He thought the same thing that Hobbes did. He was worried about other things...

"Your right. We're going back to Hogwarts!" Calvin said with his smile.

"Yep! Calvin and Hobbes! The unstopped duo!" Hobbes yelled out.

"Yeah!" Calvin said.

Little did he know that this year was going to be epic.

**In the great hall...**

"Students. This year. Hogwarts won't only be your home this year. But to some special guests as well. Welcome our friends. They have come from the north so give them a warm welcome." McGonagall said.

Then a bunch of men came through the door and started to pound there sticks in the ground in a pattern. However. It left a cracks in the floor.

"Someone is going to have to fix the floor and it an't going to be me!" Calvin said staring at the cracks.

After they preformed their little show of waving their sticks and breathing fire.

They bowed to the room and stood to the side.

"And now. The ladies from Beauxbatons." McGonagall continued.

Girls came walking in the room wearing light blue dresses and light blue hats.

Hobbes lost himself here. Calvin had to snap his fingers to get Hobbes out of trance.

After they were done with their dance they seated themselves on the benches.

"Now Hogwarts was chosen for a legendary event. The TriWizard Tournament." McGonagall explained.

"Cooool..." Calvin said.

"Fame and fortune is for the winner of this event. But be warned this has life threatening challenges. And once you're in. There is no turning back." She warned.

"More the reason to do it." Calvin said.

"And these certain rules are taken into play. No student under the age of 17 will be able to participate in the tournament." McGonagall said.

There were complaints soaring all over the great hall.

"17! BY THAN I'LL KNOW BETTER!" Calvin yelled across the hall.

"I wouldn't enter either way." Hobbes said slouching into his seat.

"QUIET DOWN!" Hagrid bellowed standing up from his seat.

That made everybody jump.

"Thank you Hagrid. Please sit down." McGonagall told him

Calvin slumped into his chair.

"To decide who will be participate in this tournament we will use this. The Goblet of Fire." McGonagall said taking the out a dusty old goblet.

Blue flames lit up from it and made a over worldly glow.

"You will place your name in this goblet and it will decide who will enter and who will not." McGonagall explained.

**After the speech...**

"Wow... Fame and Money. I want that." Calvin said staring at the goblet.

"Yeah. I wonder what happens if your not of age?" Hobbes asked.

"This." Calvin said handing him a photo of Scorpio and a Ravenclaw running down the halls with white beards and hair.

Hobbes keeled over laughing his head off.

"See." Calvin said taking it back and placing it in his robes.

"Oh... hah... I haven't laughed that hard since that Slytherin student was hit in the head with a bludger and he fell onto some other person's broom and they smacked into the goal posts and he spun around like a top!" Hobbes said.

"Yeah. That was the day." Calvin agreed.

"Speaking of which I never got the Quidditch meet times." Calvin wondered.

"That's because there aren't going to be any Quidditch this year because of the TriWizard Tournament." Tom said sadly.

"What! No Quidditch! What am I going to do in my spare time! If I do more pranks I'll get Ravenclaw in trouble again!" Calvin asked in a panic.

"Those holes in the ground were you?" Tom asked.

"Umm... Maybe." Calvin said hurrying down the hall.

Calvin pulled out his Centaur wand and hit another person with a confundus charm.

"What did you do that for?" Hobbes asked.

"Nothing... I was bored. Come on it didn't hurt them!" Calvin said putting his wand away.

"Excuse me. But what kind of wand core is that?" A Durmstrang student asked.

"Maple wood with a centaur hair core." Calvin said proudly.

"Hmm... I see. And how old are you?" He asked.

"14." Calvin replied.

"Oh. Never mind then." He said walking off.

"Looks like we're going to need to get used to them." Hobbes mumbled.

Calvin looked at the board and saw something that sparked his interest.

"Want to head down to the duelling club?" Calvin asked.

"Sure. Couldn't hurt." Hobbes replied.

**At the duelling club...**

Professor Watterson got up bringing out his wand to judge the duels.

Calvin and Hobbes duelled a couple of people and then went out.

"Not as much fun huh." Calvin asked Hobbes.

"Not as much." Hobbes said holding onto his wand.


	30. TriWizard Tornament

Calvin and Hobbes were on their way back to the common room when they found Albus talking to Susie.

"That's so cool. Thanks for letting me know Albus. I'll go and practice right now." Susie said heading up the Hufflepuff common room.

"Hey Albus! What did you just tell Susie?" Calvin asked.

"Oh. You probably not want to know." Albus told him.

"Why? Does it have anything to do with romance?" Hobbes asked with a smirk.

"In a way." Albus said looking away.

"I don't care tell me!" Calvin said.

"All right. I sent a letter to my dad and he replied saying that the TriWizard Tornament was being held at Hogwarts and he told me that there was a Yule Ball." Albus explained.

"What's the Yule ball?" Calvin asked.

"Its like a the ball." Hobbes said.

"Forget I asked!" Calvin said turning away.

**In the common room...**

"So who are you going with?" Hobbes asked.

"Nobody! I'm not going! I doubt that there is a Yule Ball!" Calvin replied.

"I'm telling you there is. Albus sounded pretty serious." Hobbes said.

"Probably part of the joke." Calvin said heading up to the bedrooms.

"Think about it Lover boy." Hobbes continued to taunt.

Suddenly a spell hit Hobbes and Hobbes' tongue got all tied up.

"Uhm.. Caulivaun... I caunt... Caulivaun?" Hobbes tried to speak.

**The next day...**

Calvin and Hobbes were in Defensive against the dark arts class when A different teacher came in.

"Who are you?" Calvin asked.

"I'm your substitute teacher. Professor Watterson has gotten sick so I'll be here to teach you while he's away. Anyway. I will be discussing dark wizards. You are old enough to know who they were and what they did. Can anybody tell me who the darkest wizard of all time was?" Mr. Halfmoon asked.

Albus raised his hand in the air.

"Yes Mr. Potter?" He asked.

"You-know-who." Albus said shuddering.

"Can anybody tell me his name? How about you Calvin." Mr. Halfmoon asked.

Calvin didn't know any dark wizards. Then the dream he had in his first year.

"Voldemort?" Calvin guessed.

The whole room gasped.

"What! What did I do?" Calvin asked.

"You are very brave to mention his name. You-know-who was the darkest wizard who ever lived. In fact there was only one person that he ever feared. Albus Dumbledore." Mr. Halfmoon said.

"And he was defeated twice by a boy named Harry Potter. One way he was defeated. Harry Potter at the age of 1 deflected the killing curse that destroyed You-know-who. And his son is sitting in this room." He said staring at Albus.

"Wow." Calvin whispered.

"And... that is how my father got his scar?" Albus asked.

"Yes." He replied.

Albus was speechless for a monument.

**After class...**

"That lesson was okay. But I still like Professor Watterson better." Calvin said.

Albus still hadn't said anything since he found out the secret of Harry Potter's scar.

"I think that we should give him some alone time." Hobbes said.

Calvin nodded.

They went off to the great hall for the usual feast after all their lessons. To find that they were announcing the champions.

"Hogwarts Champion... Is Jack Longbottom!" McGonagall yelled out.

"Jake Longbottom. Isn't he the Herbology teacher's son?" Calvin asked.

"That sounds about right." Mike said.

"And the Durmstrang champion..." McGonagall said grabbing a piece of paper out of the Goblet.

Calvin wasn't paying any attention anymore to the champions. All he needed to know was the Hogwarts Champion.

After all the champions were released Calvin and Hobbes went to the common room and waited for the first challenge.

"Wow! I can't believe that Jack is the Hogwarts champion. I know that his dad was famous but I never thought that he would be the champion!" Calvin said going up the Ravenclaw common room.

"Well... Oh. What's the riddle's answer?" Hobbes asked.

"I thought that you knew!" Calvin said.

"No! What are we going do? Try to figure it out?" Hobbes asked.

"Heck no! Wait for someone with the answer I guess." Calvin said.

This was not the way he wanted the week to start.

After an hour of so they decided to find someone with the answer.

"Hey! Lovegood! I need a bit of help!" Calvin yelled out.

"What do you need?" He replied.

"The answer for the riddle to get into the common room." Hobbes told him.

"Which one?" He asked.

"This weeks." Calvin said rolling his eyes. He was getting used to his crazy answers.

"Oh. Into non being which to say. Everything." He replied.

"Thanks." Calvin said.

They rushed to the common room and they got in with no trouble.

"I can't believe that we could of just asked him in the first place." Hobbes said going into the common room.

"Can it." Calvin snapped.

"Don't worry! The next challenge is in a couple of weeks! We'll be able to enjoy that!" Hobbes said.

"Not for a couple of weeks... Darn it Hobbes! You forgot to change my pillows that you chewed up in your sleep!" Calvin said noticing his chewed up pillows.

"It was your turn. Besides, You should be glad that I didn't chew _you _up!" Hobbes said.

"You threatening me!" Calvin said.

"Maybe I am and maybe I'm not!" Hobbes replied.

"You're asking for a toothless mouth buster!" Calvin threatened.

"Who's threatening now huh!" Hobbes taunted.

Calvin and Hobbes forgot all about Magic and starting fighting classic Calvin and Hobbes style.

"How dare you! Ow! No biting! Take that and that! Yow! Muffin head! Flea brain!" They yelled.

After a while they calmed down and they went to bed.

"Going to bed angry will get you no where you know." One of the other Lovegood brothers said.

Calvin rolled his eyes and ignored him.

Calvin had a strange dream. A dream that he was duelling with a army of masked men. He was losing and a flash of green light was sent at him and that is when Calvin woke in a cold sweat.

"What the heck was that all about?" Calvin asked himself.

He shrugged it off and went back to sleep.


	31. Peparing for the Yule Ball

**The first challenge...**

"Step up! Step up! Place your bets here! Place your bets here!" Calvin and Hobbes repeated.

"Are you sure that James and Fred will give us half of the winnings?" Hobbes asked.

"I'm sure. And if not! I know a couple of hexes and jinxes and I will use them." Calvin said.

"Step up! Place your bets!" Hobbes continued to chant.

After all the bets where taken Calvin and Hobbes took their seats to watch the show.

"What do you suppose their going to have to do?" Calvin asked looking down at the large stone pit.

"Maybe the ground will start to crumble and they have to get across." Hobbes suggested waving his hands in front of his face.

"Maybe. But maybe they have to fight something." Calvin said making a fist.

"L-Like that?" Hobbes asked looking in fear.

A dragon was being pulled by multiple wizards and it was breathing fire and everything.

"Would you look at the size of that thing!" Calvin pointed out.

"I can't believe that they're going to have to fight that thing!" Hobbes said straightening his scarf.

"That dragon is going to have fun!" Calvin snickered.

The dragon swung it's green tail at the Jack. Jack shot a spell out and it slowed down the pace of the tail. The dragon tried to breath fire but was stopped when it was shot in the mouth with a jet of water.

"Jack is doing okay." Calvin said staring at the dragon.

The dragon closed its mouth and smacked Jack into the stone floor.

Jack had a trickle of blood dripping from his arm still he got up and cast a spell that smacked the dragon in the eye. It slithered around in pain and Jack ran and grabbed the golden egg.

"He got the egg!" Hobbes yelled.

"To the next challenge! Look at that one!" Calvin said. He pinched himself to make sure that this wasn't a dream.

It was over quick. The dragon was stunned with a powerful curse from the Durmstrang Champion. He grabbed the egg and it was over with.

"And the final challenge..." Calvin said.

"Oh! It's the Beauxbatons champion!" Hobbes said clapping hard.

"I don't see why everyone keeps making such a fuse over them. There just like the others." Calvin told him.

"You'll understand when your older!" Hobbes said.

Calvin did think that she was quicker than the others. She smacked the dragon on it's weak spot. The back of the neck.

The Dragon turned and withered back into a corner. She grabbed the egg and got out of there.

"That was quick." Calvin said.

"Yeah..." Hobbes said.

**After the match...**

"That... was... amazing! Did you see how big those dragons were?" Calvin asked.

"I know!" Hobbes said.

"That was better than dinosaurs! Maybe I can get my patronus to become a dragon! _Expecto Patronum!_" Calvin yelled waving his wand. A shot of mist popped out and was still a dinosaur.

"Oh well... Better a dinosaur then a bug I suppose. Common! It's time for the feast!" Calvin said running to go and eat.

Calvin and Hobbes sat down to find Susie staring at her book. It was titled _The ways of the dance. _

"Hey Susie. What're reading?" Calvin asked.

"A dancing book. I'm practicing for the Yule Ball!" Susie said.

"Again with the Yule Ball joke... I'm getting tired of it!" Calvin said.

"It's not a joke Calvin. And here comes Tiger with your mail!" Susie said looking up to see the orange owl flying high into the air and dropping a package in front of Calvin.

"Thanks Tiger. Here." Calvin said handing Tiger a bit of steak.

Calvin looked at the letter.

_Dear Calvin and Hobbes._

_You were right. The teachers came and used a spell and now we can see magic!_

_It's wonderful. They even fixed up the house while they were at it._

_Anyway. We have sent you this for the Yule Ball. Please take a picture of yourself in it_

_For us please. You'll look so handsome._

_Love Mom and Dad._

"What does she mean a picture of me in it?" Calvin asked ripping open the package.

He found two pairs of nice black and white dress robes. A very long one for Hobbes and one for Calvin.

"Y-You m-m-mean that there is really a Y-Yule B-Ball?" Calvin asked nervously.

"Of Course Calvin. We weren't lying." Hobbes said.

"So what do we do?" Calvin asked putting the card and the robes back into the box.

**Dancing lessons...**

"The Yule Ball. Is a tradition to the TriWizard Tournament. It is a formal dance with two partners. We will have robes and dresses for you if you want. But if you want to wear something of yours feel free to." McGonagall said.

The lesson went on and on. They had to do dance moves and things like that.

**After the lessons...**

"I hope that you all learnt something from this. Find someone that you want to go to the ball with but Christmas Eve. Goodbye everyone." McGonagall said.

"We have to find dates?" Calvin asked in disbelief.

"Yep. You better find one Calvin. You'll get made fun of and laughed at if you don't have one." Hobbes said going off into the distant.

Calvin really had no intention of asking someone. But being made fun of? He hated being made fun of.

**In the common room...**

"So who are you going to go with?" A Ravenclaw Girl asked.

"Haven't found anyone yet. How about you and me go then?" Mike asked.

"Sure." She responded.

Calvin looked in disgust.

"And now Mike has one... I need to find Hobbes!" Calvin said going up to the bedrooms.

"I knew that you'd come! So here is what you do-" Hobbes started.

"How did you know I was going to ask you about this?" Calvin asked.

"We tigers know this stuff. Anyway here's what your going to do-" Hobbes started.

**After the lessons...**

"I-I... was wondering... I-If you would..." Calvin was trying to ask.

"Sorry." She responded and walked away.

Calvin walked toward Hobbes again.

"This is not working! I can't seem to ask anybody to the Ball!" Calvin complained.

"With that attitude it's no wonder." Hobbes said placing his hand on his chin.

"I don't need you to be on my nerves right now!" Calvin said.

"Why don't you just not go?" Hobbes asked.

"No... McGonagall said that everybody years 4 and up _have _to come..." Calvin said.

"Oh." Hobbes said staring over at any other people that Calvin could ask.

"How about you go with Susie?" Hobbes said raising his eye brows up and down.

"Susie! No way! I'm not going with her! Anybody would be better!" Calvin said making his voice lower so that Susie wouldn't hear.

"If you say so. I gotta get going. See yah!" Hobbes said dashing off.

"Hobbes wait! Ugh..." Calvin moaned slapping himself in the face.

Calvin stared around. He saw Lily sitting down on a bench reading her book.

"Hey..." Calvin said realizing something.

**In the common room...**

"So... Who are you going with?" Hobbes asked.

"None of your business..." Calvin said taking off his scarf.

"You didn't find anybody did you?" Hobbes asked once again.

"I did find somebody! I hope that I never again want to go through that moment ever again." Calvin said shuttering.

"What happened?" Hobbes asked.

"Well what do you think happened? I got all confused and wobbly-" Calvin started.

"Just like that Kid I saw after you hit him with a Confundus Charm." Hobbes laughed.

"Anyway! She did manage to stay long enough for me to get it out. And I'm going with her." Calvin finished.

"Looks like your becoming a hit with the ladies!" Hobbes chuckled.

"Shut up! I'm only doing this because I don't want to be made fun of!" Calvin stated.

"Riiiggghhtt..." Hobbes said rolling his eyes.

"Shut up okay." Calvin said turning to go to the boy's dormitory.

"If you say so lover boy!" Hobbes said.

Calvin went into the room with no other words.

He couldn't believe that he asked James and Ablus' Sister Lily to the ball.


	32. The Yule Ball

"By the way? Who is Susie going with? If you found out?" Hobbes asked.

"Probably nobody." Calvin assumed.

**A day before the Yule Ball...**

Calvin was as worried as he could be today. It was the day before the Yule Ball!

Him and Lily hadn't talked since Calvin asked her to the ball.

"So! How are you and this secret date of yours doing?" Hobbes chuckled.

"I thought I told you to can it! And who are you going with anyway?" Calvin asked.

"This Beauxbatons babe I met in the great hall. She also says that she is fascinated with animals." Hobbes said.

"You despise me." Calvin said sarcastically.

Calvin had tired his dress robes on and he did think that they made him look slightly better. 'Guess there's nothing much that I can add at this point.' Calvin thought to himself.

"I'm dead now!" Calvin told himself cupping his hands to his face.

**The Yule ball...**

Calvin had decided to grit his teeth and do it. He walked down the great hall beside Hobbes.

"Where is she?" Calvin asked.

"Who are you going with anyway?" Hobbes asked.

"You'll see." Calvin said as Lily peered her face from behind the wall.

She was wearing a light blue dress that made Calvin's stomach give a slight jolt. He had no idea what that meant. So he ignored it.

"Hi Calvin. Hey Hobbes. Are you two ready?" Lily asked.

"Yep! Hobbes I think that's the Beauxbatons person that your going with." Calvin said pointing at the girl in the a light pink dress.

"It sure is! I'm coming!" Hobbes said running over.

"Shall we?" Lily asked.

Calvin closed his eyes and tired to remember the dancing lessons that McGonagall gave them.

They all walked down into the great hall. They all where standing around the dance floor waiting for the champions to arrive and dance.

Then Calvin noticed something odd. Susie was going with Albus!

"It can't be!" Calvin told himself.

It looked like Susie. Her hair was grown out and she was wearing a blue and silver dress.

She danced very well. She must of been practicing a lot!

"Calvin." Lily said pulling at his arm to come and dance.

"You dance pretty good." Lily said athough she didn't mean it.

"Thanks." Calvin said trying not to stare directly into her eyes.

He was lost in thought.

**Inside Calvin's head...**

"What's this! We're recovering a message into the thought sector of a code that we have not ever heard of!" The little worker men in Calvin's brain said.

"Really? What do you think that means?" The other one asked.

"I don't know! We need to start to gather knowledge! You! Go to the brain sector and you go to the heart sector!" The leader said.

**Back in the Yule ball...**

Calvin glanced over at Hobbes who was having the time of his life.

"Show off..." Calvin mumbled.

Calvin sat down after a couple dances to rest.

Hobbes had gone to get drinks for him and his partner.

"How are you doing?" Hobbes snickered.

"Shut up…" Calvin mumbled.

"If you say so." Hobbes said turning away with punch.

**After the ball…**

Calvin actually enjoyed himself there.

"That was more fun than I thought." Calvin said as him and Hobbes walked out of the great hall.

"I know…" Hobbes said walking off.


	33. Weird things at Weird Places

Calvin was getting really freaked out after the Yule ball. He didn't even want to talk to Hobbes about what was happening. Even if he wanted to he couldn't. Hobbes was always hanging out with that girl that he went to the ball with. So Calvin had to hang out with his other friends.

"Hey you guys." Calvin said grumpily as he sat down in the great hall.

"What's the matter Calvin?" Albus asked.

"Stupid Hobbes. Where is he anyway?" Calvin replied and looked around.

"Hanging around at the other end of the table. By the way just so you know. I'm fine about Lily and-" Albus started.

"What do you mean!" Calvin interrupted feeling his stomach jolt slightly.

"I was going to say that Lily had a great time." Albus said pulling out his wand and refilling his glass with water and eyeing Calvin.

"I got to go." Calvin said quickly picking up his book on pranks.

As Calvin walked down the hall he saw Susie.

"Hey Susie. Your hair isn't long anymore." Calvin said noticing her hair.

"Yeah. I made it longer for the ball. But I like it better this way." Susie said walking off.

As Calvin turned to leave he heard a voice. "Hey buddy."

"Hobbes? Where have you been! I've been looking all over for you!" Calvin complained.

"I'm sorry alright. I was just having a good time with Haily you know." Hobbes said.

"A little late don't you think! You ditched me for a girl!" Calvin said in disgust leaving.

"Well what about Lily!" Hobbes called out to Calvin.

"What about her?" Calvin asked starting to sweat.

"I know." Hobbes said.

"What? I-I don't know what you're talking about." Calvin replied.

"Don't try to lie Calvin. I know how to see through you." Hobbes said rolling his eyes. "The point is that I know."

"I-I. I got to go." Calvin said running off.

Hobbes stared off at as Calvin Ran off. Did he really like Lily? No... That can't be it! Could it? Calvin thought to himself.

Suddenly he bumped into someone he knew. "Why if it the little mudblood! Boys. Are you ready to have some fun." Scorpio said.

Calvin was picked up by his ankle and hung on to a tree. "Let me go grease hair!" Calvin yelled.

"You ready for this Calvin? _Stup-" _Scorpio started. Suddenly and branch hit him in the head. "What was that!" Scorpio asked.

Calvin looked up and saw a head appear from nowhere. He realised that it was Lily.

"Lily! What're-" Calvin started.

"Shh! Hurry! _Defindo!_" Lily said taking out her wand. The ropes that held Calvin's legs to the tree instantly ripped apart and Calvin fell to the ground.

"Thanks! Now let's-" Calvin started to feel something hit his head hard.

He blacked out... again... why me!

Calvin woke up in the hospital wing again. He was to tired and in pain to open his eyes. What was this? The 5th time that he was in here?

"Look. He's waking up." He heard someone say.

He opened his eyes and saw everyone there. Even Hobbes.

"What happen?" He asked groggily.

"A bludger hit your head. Someone must of let them loose or something." Susie said.

"Really? I don't remember much of that monument." Calvin said resting his head on his pillow. Even against the pillow his head hurt.

"Yes. We shall inform his parents right away!" He heard McGonagall say.

If he had the strength he would have shouted to not tell his parents. But all he could get out was a tiny no.

**When his parents arrive...**

"Oh Calvin! Are you alright! Does it hurt?" His mom asked in a frantic and panic. She had tears coming down her face.

"It looks like your building a lot of character!" His dad said looking at Calvin.

"Dad. Really? I'm going to be alright! I just need some more days to recover my skull!" Calvin said feeling that this was pretty cool.

"Calvin? Are you awake?" Lily asked. Lily always came to talk to Calvin when he was in here.

"And who is this?" His Dad asked looking at Calvin.

"Dad.." Calvin whispered through his teeth. "This is Lily Potter." Calvin said feeling his head start to hurt again.

"Lily Potter? You're the daughter of Harry Potter! Calvin's told us all about him! How he defeated this Voldey guy and saved the world." His mom looking in delight now.

"Yes well.. I better be going then." Lily said leaving.

"Well. Your friend is quite nice. And her father is famous!" His Mom said looking at Calvin once again.

"Mom! I don't even want to hear where your going with this." Calvin said trying to reach for his wand.

"Don't worry dear. We won't get in the way of your personal life. We'll just stay for the next Wizard Tournament thing! Then we'll be off." His Mom said.

"And after your done healing would you fix all of these glasses that you broke?" His dad said taking out a bag of glasses.

Calvin sighed and rested his head again.


	34. An Improvment and a Safari

**Author's notes: I've been reading a lot more of Calvin and Hobbes and I'm realized that I was making the characters not the way that they should be. So I'm making Calvin more weird. Hobbes more... Well Hobbes. Susie being more Susie and I think that you get the point. Enjoy.**

**The next day...**

"Alright. You're free to go Mr. Calvin. Be more careful next time alright." Madam Ponfree lectured.

"Would you relax I'm fine! I'll be careful. Careful is my middle name! Augh!" Calvin said tripping.

"Sigh... I think that you're middle name is doffus." Susie sighed walking by.

"None of your talk Derkins!" Calvin called out picking himself off the ground. 

"What the heck is her problem. Never mind that. I have a greasy hair jerk to take care of. " Calvin said pulling out his wand.

**Later...**

"I am very disappointed in you Mr. Calvin." Flitwick scolded.

"It's not all MY fault! If Mr. 'I'm the best because I'm in Slytherin' over here hadn't been beating me up like a gorilla ever second I would have to take these kinds of masseurs." Calvin assured.

"Not a good enough excuse. If you are being bullied by a student you tell a teacher. Not take it into your own hands. 20 points from Ravenclaw." Flitwick said sadly walking away.

"Totally worth it." Calvin said slyly walking away feeling proud.

"Excuse me. Mr. Calvin is it." A voice said from behind.

Calvin turned around to see a professor.

"Oh hey Professor Watterson. What brings you here? I thought that you were taking a break." Calvin asked. Calvin normally didn't like teachers but he had an exception for Watterson.

"I just saw what you did and I want you to join the Slug Club. Well... It's the Watterson Club now." Professor Watterson told him.

Calvin tried not to let his jaw fall but it was no use. "The Club?" He managed to get out. Calvin knew that he had a few fans but most of them were 1 and 2 years. But to go to the Club was amazing.

"So are you interested in joining?" He asked once more.

"Of course! I would be happy to join. I mean I would be HAPPY to join." Calvin assured him. "By the way. Why did Slughorn give you the Slug Club."

"You know of the strange virus that is going around effecting strong wizards. I was one of the survivors. Slughorn got it. He thought it had something to do with the students so he gave it to me." Watterson told him.

Calvin gulped. A powerful wizard virus. This had to be the work of the dreaded zogs. No wait... Paul and his followers.

**Later... again... I'm lazy...**

Carl Kidma was patrolling the halls like usual ever since he became a prefect. Suddenly a boy with spiked hair came jumping around the corner.

"Excuse me. You could hurt someone. I hereby take 5 points from Ravenclaw." Carl was very strict and stern when it came to his job.

"The beast appears to be acting aggressive toward Al. He takes out his blade just in case it attacks." Calvin said taking out his wand.

"Please put your wand down or I shall take more points." Carl said.

"It lets out a snarl. Safari Al shoots with his rifle! _Stupefy!_" Calvin said holding his wand like a gun.

**In the other room...**

"I know. How much weirder could he get you know." Susie said talking to one of her friends.

"Calvin is too big of a deal. The 1st years don't realize that he is a bad influence." Julie replied.

"HELP! MAD STUDENT! AHH!" Carl screamed as he dodged spells sent at him from Calvin.

"The beast attempts to escape Safari Al gives chase. _Stupefy!_" Calvin yelled as he chased Carl down the hall.

There was an awkward silence for a couple of seconds.

"I can't believe that you live by him." Julie said a break the silence.

"I know! Whenever I go home. I look for a moving sign at his house." Susie said.


	35. Attack in the Winter

Calvin felt as if he was ready for anything. But he was never ready for what was going to happen.

**That winter...**

Calvin was going to the potters for the winter and he thought that he might stop by at Slughorn's house on the way there. The house was very old and dusty with a few spiders that hanged to the walls.

"What a dump." Calvin complained as he walked through the house trying not to breath in to much. "Shh! He might hear you." Hobbes told him smacking Calvin on the head. "No he won't." Calvin said slyly. "Yes he will." A voice said from behind him.

It was Slughorn. "O-Oh sorry sir." Calvin said as his eyes widened in fear. He had heard stories about Slughorn and how he held his own against Lord Voldemort. "Don't worry about it dear boy. I haven't been able to use that much magic lately and I'm much too sick to clean." Slughorn said going to his room.

"So I thought I might as well stop by." Calvin said as he hurried off to the Potters.

**At the potter's home...**

"Dad! We're here!" James called out to his dad. Calvin saw a man with shaggy black hair and glasses come around the corner. And that man had a scar the shape of a lightning bolt on his forehead. "Y-Your Harry Potter!" Hobbes stammered. "I get that a lot." Harry replied.

**That night...**

Calvin stared at the wall all night. He was worried about something. He just couldn't remember what he was worried about. He looked over at Lily and sighed. There was something he couldn't remember and it had something to do with Lily. He couldn't remember it after the bludger hit him on the head. Suddenly there was a scream from downstairs. Calvin grabbed his wand and his flashlight and ran downstairs with the others. "What the bloody hell is going on!" Harry yelled getting up. "Something tells me that it has something to do with them." Calvin said pointing at the men in black hoods. "Death eaters!" Harry said in disbelief. James grabbed his wand and shouted. _"Stupefy!"_

The blast of red energy soared toward the death eaters at full speed only to be deflected with ease. "Darn! It didn't even reach them!" James complained as the death eaters walked toward them. They raised their wands to attack and then turned to Harry. Harry fell stiff as a board to the ground and so did the others. The only one was Calvin. "What the heck am I supposed to do?" He whispered to himself as he hid behind the dresser. "Well Potter! Not so powerful now huh!" The death eater yelled at Harry. "Okay now I see that there main target is Harry. Let's see them deal with this!" Calvin said as he raised his wand to attack but was stopped by Slughorn. "Don't worry boy. I'll deal with them." Slughorn coughed.

There was an epic duel between Slughorn and the Deatheaters. While he battled with them Calvin went and removed the curses on them all. "Thanks pal!" Hobbes said as he got up and joined the fight. Blasts of Red, Blue and Green filled the old house of Black. Calvin was putting up shields and casting spells like no tomorrow. Calvin jumped on one of the death eaters and knocked him out cold with his curse. There was a ton of them attacking the house and Harry and the others were starting to get tired. Calvin started to cast spells that he didn't even know of.

"How are you holding up Calvin?" Albus asked in a wheeze. Calvin looked at him for a monument and Hobbes knew exactly what was going on in his head.

Spiff is in a surround attack by the dreaded being of X-340. With his blaster set to deep fry he is blasting the crap out of his dreaded enemies.

Suddenly a green blast of light was shot toward Calvin that snapped him out of trance. He knew that spell all too well. The killing curse. Calvin raised his wand in hopes of stopping the curse in a last attempt to survive.

But to his surprise the curse didn't reach him. He stared to the left and saw his special centaur wand snapped in two and to his right he saw Slughorn's crumpled body on the ground.

It couldn't be true. Slughorn was dead.

**Author's notes – I know that this chapter is short but a lot of stuff happens in this that is important to the story. **


	36. Loss of a friend

It couldn't be true. Calvin refused to believe that Slughorn was dead. He stared at the Deatheater that snickered at the death of his friend and anger filled his chestlike a volcano. "YOU JERK!" Calvin bellowed at him. Calvin jumped at the Deatheater even though he was wandless and frail. Calvin was smacked away into the wall by the Deatheater. Calvin staggered up and clutched his bleeding arm and felt so angry that he could rip that Deatheater apart.

A Blast of energy smacked into the Deatheater and he vaporised into ashes. Calvin had shot that energy even though he didn't have a wand. Calvin collapsed only to see Hobbes pounce at the Deatheater.

**Hobbes POV (Point of View)**

Hobbes pounced at the Deatheater and snapped his wand in two before he could cast his spell at Calvin. Hobbes kicked him across the room and knocked him out with Stupefy. Harry stopped the other Deatheater with Expelliarmus and sent him through the wall. Ginny and Lily were battling with two other Deatheaters while James and Albus continued to fight with the leader. Just then the Deatheater grabbed his partner's wand and sent a Stupefy hex at Hobbes that sent the Tiger into the door and outside. "Darn! These guys are tough but I got to do something." Hobbes wondered to himself. He noticed a small plant in the ground that had a note on it that said do not use unless emergency. A bunch of earmuff's sat next to it. "I got it! _Wingardium Leviosa!" _Hobbes said bringing up his wand. The earmuffs went to everybody but the Deatheaters. "What are these for!" Ginny asked sending the Deatheater into a chair and then knocking him out with Stupefy. "Hold them to your ears guys!" Hobbes said pulling the plant out of the ground.

To make a long story short. The plant was a Mandrake and it caused incredible pain to the attackers. "NOW! _STUPEFY!" _Everybody yelled pointing their wands at the Deatheaters. 6 blasts of red sent the Deatheaters out of the door knocked out and in pain. "Whew. I'm glad that's over with. Dear call Azkaban and tell them about this." Harry said leaning down to mend his knee. Hobbes rushed over to Calvin and picked him up and brought him upstairs while The others put out the flames with Aguamenti.

**Calvin's POV**

"What happened?" Calvin asked getting up out of bed. "You passed out after using that magic. And we should tell you about you wand-" Lily started to tell him about his wand. "I know! It got snapped in two by that Deatheater." Calvin moaned looking down at his feet. "Actually." Hobbes said handing Calvin a box. Calvin opened it to find his wand completely fixed and looking better than ever. "WOW! I thought that wands couldn't be fixed." Calvin said testing out his wand to make sure that it worked. "Dad didn't even tell us how he fixed it." James told him.

Then Calvin remembered Slughorn.

**The funeral...**

The funeral was short and simple people were leaving when but Calvin and Hobbes stayed behind. "He saved you from that curse you know." Hobbes told him to try to make him feel better. "I know but it didn't make any sense." Calvin said to him. "What do you mean?" Hobbes asked getting that confused look on his face. "How did he know that I was in danger. You can't even see the house from Slughorns' place." Calvin admitted. "Your right. Nothing makes sense in this world." Hobbes said. "Nothing at all. Sometimes I wonder if it was the right thing to do. Come to this world and all." Calvin wondered.

"How can you say that!" Hobbes asked with a grin on his face. "Your right Hobbes." Calvin said with a smile. "We should go to the platform now. The train will be leaving in 2 hours." Hobbes said checking his watch.

The snowy platforms and the red steam train were a real treat to the eyes but Calvin doesn't see things that way. "Hey there Calvin! How was your winter break?" Susie asked as she sat down next to Calvin. "Terrible." Calvin admitted to her. "What happened?" She asked. "Slughorn died." He said.

He spent the next couple of hours talking about it.

**At Hogwarts...**

"Students. We have just gotten notice that Professor Slughorn has just passed on." McGonagall said to the students in the great hall. "Tell me something I don't know." Calvin said gloomily. "But to replace him in potions will be Professor Raid. "Nice name." Calvin snickered putting on his smile. "And our new muggle studies teacher. Miss Rosalyn." McGonagall said clapping for a blond haired girl that was about 24 in age. "Funny. She reminds me of my old- Wait a minute! THAT'S ROSALYN!" Calvin gasped pointing toward Rosalyn.


	37. An Surprising Turn of Events

**Author's Notes: I understand that the chapters have started to get short I'm working on that.**

"For the love of Chocolate Frosted Sugar Bombs! What the heck is she doing here!" Calvin demanded to them all. His friends stared at him but Hobbes was still in shock. "What's the big deal about that teacher?" Lily asked. "I'll tell you what's wrong with her! She was my old babysitter that hated me! And what's worse is that I got a double class of Muggle Studies to go to." Calvin moaned and passed out. "Nice trick Calvin." James said going back to listening to the speech. "No! I think that he's actually passed out." Hobbes said looking down at Calvin.

**At Muggle Studies Doors...**

Calvin looked at the doors of Muggle Studies and gulped. "Dreading this?" Hobbes asked Calvin. "That's a stupid question you know the answer!" Calvin yelled.

They opened the doors to find Rosalyn greet them. "Hi there I'm Rosalyn and I'll be your new muggle studies teacher." She said and sat down in a desk. Calvin felt confused and disturbed. "Why don't you think that she's flipping out?" Calvin asked Hobbes. "Well maybe she doesn't recognize you. You have grown taller in the past 8 years. You were a tiny shrimp when she last saw you. Mmm... Shrimp sounds good right about now."

Calvin listened to Rosalyn talk for a couple of seconds before getting bored. He took out some paper from home and started to draw until his quill snapped. He tossed it behind him and it hit Susie. "Calvin!" Susie whispered in a rage. Then he took out his pencil from home and started to draw Spaceman Spiff fighting with Stupendous Man. "And with that Muggles-"Rosalyn said looking at Calvin who was drawing. "We can't draw in class." Rosalyn said snatching away the drawing and eyeing it seriously. A gasp of terror spread across her face and she looked at Calvin. "Y-Your Calvin?" She gasped pointing at Calvin. "The one and only." He replied smugly with his famous grin. She passed out onto the floor from hearing this.

"Wasn't it weird when Rosalyn passed out?" Calvin laughed. "You would know you did it a billion times." Hobbes chuckled. "Hey at least I get to pass out in a cool way!" Calvin complained.

Just then Calvin heard some talking coming from the MS (Muggle Studies.) Room. Calvin and Hobbes peeked inside and saw the room that Rosalyn was talking with Calvin's parents. "So your saying that you could see magic for a while now and you couldn't when you babysat Calvin. And you didn't have a spell put on you like it was for us?" Calvin's Dad asked. "Yep. I woke up suddenly with the ability to see magic. I don't know how but I was able." Rosalyn told them. "That's weird. I didn't think that Muggles could all of a sudden see magic." Calvin exclaimed in fright. "It's impossible! We learned about it in Magical History." Hobbes said. "You pay attention to those?" Calvin asked with a grim look on his face. "For a matter of fact. They once talked about a wizard with a tiger and from that day on I listened!" Hobbes bragged. "Never mind! Let's go."

**Author's notes: HOLY CRAP! This chapters are really starting to get short! I promise that the next one will be longer. I really do!**


	38. Battles between friends

"Aren't these seats great!" Calvin yelled out over the crowd. "I'll say. And after we get some extra money..." Hobbes said as his eyes light up. "To bad we aren't getting any and how do you like that you jerk!" Calvin yelled out to one of the champions. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN!" Hobbes asked. "I sorta... took more than I got." Calvin said looking through his glasses he bought to see through the water. "Hey how do you get those glasses?" Hobbes asked grabbing them and looking through them. "I found them on sale at home. Boy... was mom mad." Calvin chuckled thinking about it. "But why are they magic?" Hobbes asked once again. "I don't know." Calvin said reaching for the glasses. "Hey I want a turn!" Hobbes said pulling them away. "Give them to me!" Calvin said using his wand to get them. Then the glasses fell off the side of the rail and there was an awkward silence for a couple of minutes.

And to make a long story short they waited and sat there with nothing to do.

**1 hour later...**

"Well that helped us a lot..." Calvin mumbled as they walked down the great hall. "It wasn't my entire fault! If you had just let me look through the glasses none of that would have ever happened!" Hobbes told Calvin. "Well if your flea bag A-"Calvin started. "Come on you guys stop fighting!" Susie said stepping between them. "Stay out of this Susie!" Calvin said pushing her out of the way. "I know of a way to decide who is right." Susie said. This was not like Susie at all to spice things up like that. "What is it?" Calvin asked.

**In the library...**

"A duel?" Hobbes asked in disbelief. "You are dead Hobbes! I am the master of duels!" Calvin bragged. "Stop it you two! Now if we could get back to the subject at hand... You are only allowed to use 5 types of spells. If you are knocked out or fall out of bounds you lose." Susie explained. "And the duel will be at the duelling club this Monday." Hobbes added. "Alright! Prepare to lose fleabag!" Calvin taunted. "Good. I'll be there." Susie said picking up her bag.

Calvin and Hobbes walked out of there with their wands at the ready. "This is going to be the second time we fought in the duelling club in years..." Hobbes said holding his wand up like a hero. "Whatever it's just a duel." Calvin said putting his wand back in his pocket.

**Preparing for the Quidditch practice...**

"I thought that there wasn't going to be Quidditch this year." Calvin said placing on his Quidditch Robes. "Me neither." Hobbes said rolling his eyes. "Hey! You rolled your eyes so you know something!" Calvin said chasing after him. Hobbes ran on all fours to get to the field.

When they got to the field they found a very big surprise. Tom was still here. "TOM! I thought that you had left Hogwarts last year!" Calvin asked in a surprised tone. "Well I'm staying for the team." Tom said proudly. "I thought it was because you failed in-"Fred started up. "Shut up!" Tom snapped. "Anyway... Calvin you will have to try to make the cut." Tom said. "WHAT!" Calvin yelled. "Your right. He is loud." Fred said to Hobbes. "We have someone else who wants to be seeker." Tom said stepping to the side and showing who is going to be the seeker.

It was Lily. "Oh my god! That was certainly a plot twist." Calvin said his eyes as big as dinner plates. "What the heck are you talking about?" Hobbes asked. "I was- Nevermind! But Lily! I'm a better seeker right?" Calvin asked them. "Calvin you will have to try out either way." Tom said trying to calm Calvin down. "Fine!" Calvin said.

Soaring into the sky Calvin was filled with anger to catch that snitch. "The first one to catch the snitch wins." Tom said to the both of them.The snitch soared past both of them and went toward the ground. Calvin chased after it and so did Lily. Calvin made a grab for it and missed. Lily did a sharp turn and went the other way. Calvin continued to chase the snitch and then Lily came from the front and swung her arm to try and catch it. But the two collided and fell to the ground. "Oh great. Accio!" Calvin said holding up his hand. The two brooms soared to Calvin and he tossed Lily's broom to her and they both chased after the snitch. The golden ball of light was coming closer and closer to Calvin and then BAM! He caught it... or so he thinks. On the ground Calvin and Lily were both holding the snitch.

"Hey! I caught it!" Calvin yelled. "No I caught it first!" Lily said tugging on the golden snitch. "You know. I have a way of knowing who caught it." Hobbes said holding up a camera. "Oh a Camera... Let's take a look." Calvin said hushing over. "What a camera?" Lily asked. "I'll explain later." Calvin said rolling his eyes.

Their eyes locked on the camera as the slow motion replay went on. Calvin had caught it first. "YEAH BABY! I did it!" Calvin yelled into the air. Lily looked down at the ground and started kicking some rocks lightly. Calvin and Hobbes walked away but then Hobbes hit Calvin on the head. "What!" Calvin asked. Hobbes pointed to Lily with a mad look on his face. "Oh alright." Calvin told him. "No hard feeling alright." Calvin said as he held out his hand. Lily looked up and then smiled and shook his hand. "Good. I'll see you in the common room alright." Calvin said running out to Hobbes.

**Monday...**

The day of the duel was here. "Are you nervous?" Calvin asked with an evil grin. "Not at all." Hobbes said with his grin. They opened the doors and found Susie there with a clipboard writing things down. "Hey guys. You better make this battle quick I got to go and do something." Susie said looking at her watch. "Don't worry I'll have taken care of in no time." Calvin said thinking highly of himself.

"Now to get this started. Flipendo!" Hobbes said turning quickly and blasting Calvin to the ground. "Ouch... Hey! Stupefy!" Calvin said raising his wand. "You got to be kidding me. Protego!" Hobbes said creating an energy wall. The spell bounced right off the shield. "Darn! Flipendo!" Calvin said swinging his wand. The blast of energy bounced off the ground and under the shield smacking Hobbes in the nose. "Yow!" Hobbes let out. "Alright! Now Stupefy Max Power!" Calvin said sending a blast of red energy. Hobbes ducked and reflected the attack. Calvin was knocked to the ground by this energy. "I am on fire today!" Hobbes said pointing his wand at Calvin. "You really are." Calvin said smugly. Hobbes slowly looked down at his tail to find it in flames. "YAH!" Hobbes said trying to put it out. "I always wanted to change your tail light." Calvin laughed. "Darn you Calvin! Expelliarmus!" Hobbes yelled. The blast of blue energy smacked Calvin's wand away. "Great... What do I do? Do I step out and try to get it or use up one of my spells to summon it?" Calvin thought to himself. "No time to think about it Calvin. Stupefy!" Hobbes said sending the red light at Calvin. Calvin summoned his wand and placed up a shield. The shield barley stopped the attack from reaching him.

"Good reflexes Calvin." Hobbes said starting to charge up for another attack. "Crap... What do I do? Hobbes HAS got better." Calvin thought to himself. "Time to take this one head on!" Calvin said placing up another shield. He ran toward Hobbes with his shield up. "Thank you for letting me win." Hobbes said sending the spell at him. After the dust settled Calvin came charging toward Hobbes and knocked him out of bounds with his shield. "I-I never seen anyone use a defensive attack to attack the opponent with." Susie said with her mouth open. "And THAT is how it's done!" Calvin said placing his wand in his pocket. Hobbes got up and dusted him himself off. "You both did great! Oh! I almost forgot I have that date." Susie said running out waving. Calvin and Hobbes stood there with their eyes wide open. "Kinda wish that I knocked you out now huh." Hobbes said to break the ice.


	39. End of Year 4

**A week later...**

Calvin hadn't got over the fact that Susie was dating he couldn't believe it. He was disgusted and a bit freaked out. Hobbes was listening to Calvin rant on about it when he rolled his eyes and said. "It sounds to me that you're a bit jealous." He sneered. "I am not!" Calvin yelled in his direction. "Whatever you say." Hobbes said going back to studying Magical Creatures.

**The day of the final event...**

"It is time for the final event to start. The event will take place in this maze. The champion who gets the cup that is located in the maze will be the winner!" The announcer yelled out. "Don't tell me this will be another one we can't watch." Calvin said face palming himself. And sure enough it was.

The two had a lot of time on their hands so they decided to talk about things. "So what do think of the new potions teacher? A bit of a grouch huh?" Calvin asked Hobbes in a sarcastic tone. "Not sure of what I think of him. He might be nice to other kids though." Hobbes said eyeing Calvin. "Only two times that happened!" Calvin said chuckling. "So what about you? How's you and Haily going?" Calvin asked. Hobbes stared at him for a long time and then said. "We broke up two months ago." Hobbes said to Calvin with his claws out. Calvin noticed them and quickly cancelled the joke that he was about to make. "What about you?" Hobbes asked. "I've been okay. Still can't remember a thing about the day I got this." Calvin said pointing to his head. Hobbes looked more closer and saw that there was a tiny scar. His hair really covered it up though. "From what I recall you had a crush on Lily from that day." Hobbes said to get back at him. "I did not!" Calvin said really having no recollection to that day. "You did. You should go for it!" Hobbes said pushing him. "NO WAY!" Calvin told him. "There's someone else isn't there!" Hobbes said starting to like this game a lot. "No!" Calvin said. He started to think about it. Wait a minute... This an't no romance story! This is a humour and adventure story. Calvin thought to himself. "Why are you breaking the forth wall?" Hobbes asked with his eyes half open.

**After the event...**

"The winner will be decided now..." The announcer said after 2 long hours of waiting. "W-What the heck is going on!" Calvin said suddenly waking up. "The winner is here!" Susie said to remind him. "It is Jack Longbottom!" The Announcer said. "Yes! Hogwarts wins!" Susie said hugging Calvin. Calvin wondered what to do at a monument like this. He started to hug her back when he saw Hobbes wink at him. But he didn't care.

**Back in the common room...**

Calvin lied down on the comfy couch next the fire that crackled. "Still thinking about it huh?" Hobbes said smiling smugly. "Shut up..." Calvin said in a groan. "Calvin we only have a couple more days left at Hogwarts do you want to spend it moping about Susie!" Hobbes told him.

"Fine." Calvin said getting up and picking up a bottle of potion. "What's that?" Hobbes asked. "A potion that puts you in a trance that tells you the answers to all your problems." Calvin said climbing in bed and opening the bottle. "How do you make these sort of things?" Hobbes asked. "I'm an expert at potions and plus the creator can do whatever he wants with me!" Calvin said drinking the potion. "Oh great. More breaking the forth wall." Hobbes complained.

**6-7 hours later...**

"WHAT THE HECK!" Hobbes yelled out as Calvin let out a scream. "What in the name of Mew (OMG! Pokemon reverence!) are you screaming about?" Hobbes yelled into Calvin's face. "I know what to do now." Calvin said to him. "You'll have to do it in the morning." Hobbes said in anger. "No!" Calvin said. "You will have to!" Hobbes said knocking him out with Stupefy.

**The next morning...**

Calvin woke up the morning and he forgot what he had to do. But I'm not going to bore you guys with Calvin trying to remember. Days go by and stuff like that...

**The day of leaving... Calvin: Nice name. Creator: I'm making this at 11:30 at night! Hobbes: At least it's creative. Creator: Shut up!**

"You still can't remember?" Hobbes said starting to regret what he did a couple of days ago. "Not a thing. Hey look there's Susie!" Calvin said then he remembered what to do. "I'll be right back!" Calvin said walking to the corridor where Susie was.

He looked through and saw Susie and Albus holding hands. 'That could mean anything!' Calvin told himself. Then Susie kissed Albus on the cheek. 'Yep I'm crapped.' Calvin thought to himself.

Calvin walked away sadly and didn't talk for the rest of the trip back.

When they finally got there he still wasn't talking. "Hey son! How was Hogwarts this year?" Calvin's Dad asked him. "Alright..." Calvin mumbled. "Is everything Ok?" His Mom asked. "He hasn't talked this entire trip." Hobbes told them and then he looked over and saw Susie with Albus. "And I think I know why." Hobbes said looking down at Calvin.

**Authors Notes: Another Plot twist! I love plot twists! Anyway that ends Calvin's 4****th**** year at Hogwarts. Hope you enjoyed this I will be uploading the last couple of years in a separate fan fiction alright.**


End file.
